


Lady Locksley

by MrsADale



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood (BBC 2006) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsADale/pseuds/MrsADale
Summary: Returning to Nottingham after 11 years away, Roana of Locksley is keen to reconnect with her older brother, Robin. But he has been outlawed, reinventing himself as the great Robin Hood, and Roana is swept into his war against the evil Sheriff. Along the way, she encounters Allan A Dale, a member of her brother's gang, and someone who will change her world completely.
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Original Female Character(s), Djaq/Will Scarlett, Eve/Much the Miller's Son, Guy of Gisborne/Original Female Character(s), Marian of Knighton/Robin of Locksley
Kudos: 1





	1. Fire!

Plumes of smoke rose steadily into the night sky, grey streaks on deep purple. The silence of the dusk was broken by the faint crackle and spit of burning wood.  
Heading for the orange glow on the horizon, the rider crested the ridge and paused to drink in the view of the valley below.  
Relaxed and confident in the saddle of a proud, bay mare, the rider was lean and poised, dressed in black leggings and tunic, a hood obscuring their face, a quiver of arrows on their back.  
An opulent estate lay before them; a large Manor House, sprawling fields, and an outbuilding, ablaze, flames leaping upwards into the darkness above.  
With a gasp, the rider urged their mount forward and thundered down the slope, heading for the fire. The horse was nimble and fleet of foot, galloping flat-out, familiar with the terrain, and needing no further encouragement. The rider crouched forward in the saddle, sitting easily atop the plunging horse, hands light on the reins.  
As they neared the Manor House, the rider glimpsed a figure, skulking in the courtyard, silhouetted against the inferno. Torch in hand, the miscreant crept forward towards the next barn, brandishing the fiery weapon.  
Still too far away to reach him in time, the rider pulled the horse to a sliding halt and unhitched a bow from the back of the saddle. Grabbing an arrow from the quiver on their back, the rider nocked it into the bow, aimed carefully, and sent it flying towards the figure with the torch. The arrow zipped through the air, and, before it had even slammed into the arsonists side, the horse was at a full gallop again, heading for the manor.  
As they clattered into the yard, the rider leapt from the saddle, another arrow already nocked. The injured man was on the ground, groaning in pain, and the rider kicked him in the head, knocking him out, before turning to regard the inferno.  
Two figures detached themselves from the shadow of the unlit barn and made a break for it, skirting the blazing building to get to the gate. An arrow caught one of them in the shoulder, and he flinched and stumbled, but didn't stop. The two men fled into the night.  
The alarm had been raised, and people were beginning to spill from the Manor House, running for the well, armed with buckets and pans. The rider paused, looking after the fleeing men, then turned back to the well.  
"Oh, Roana! How did this happen?" An older woman wearing a nightgown, brunette hair in a long plait down her back, came towards the rider, hands outstretched, bewilderment etched on her face.  
The rider pushed back her hood to reveal a heart-shaped face, a generous mouth, eyes that flashed blue in the glow from the fire, and a tumult of messy waves the colour of ripe chestnuts.  
"Aunt Eleanor!" The young woman approached the newcomer, quickly. "I have no idea. But there were men here, lighting the fire." She gestured behind her. "I hit one of them.."  
But, on further inspection, the wounded man had disappeared, and all that was left was a bloodied arrow, lying in his place on the ground.  
Roana of Filey, nineteen year-old niece of Eleanor and Robert, lord and lady of Filey, stared out into the night, searching for movement in the darkness, but the suspects were long gone, and all that remained of their presence was a burning barn. Flames licked closer to the adjacent buildings, and the need to extinguish the fire was greater than a fruitless hunt for three men who had melted into the night.

*****

It took the best part of three hours to douse the flames completely, with the help of the villagers. All that was left afterwards was a charred mess; the structure had collapsed in on itself at some point in the night, and continued to burn as the fire ate up the hay that had been stored within. Luckily, it did not spread any further.  
In the early hours of the morning, Roana finally fell into bed, fully clothed and exhausted, but could not sleep for long. There was much to contemplate, and criminals to apprehend. She mulled on her thoughts as she bathed upon rising.  
The fire had been set deliberately; of this, there was no doubt. Roana had caught them red-handed, but it had been dark, and she hadn't been able to make out their features. She certainly wouldn't recognise them again.  
Why had they done it? Lord Robert and Lady Eleanor, Roana's aunt and uncle, and owner of the manor and surrounding land, were benevolent nobles. They ruled the village of Filey warm-heartedly, and were lenient with their tenants whenever possible. They had no enemies that Roana was aware of. Why would anybody hate them enough to start a fire on their grounds?  
But somebody had set out to destroy their home last night, and Roana was intent on finding out why.  
Clean and clothed, Roana hurried down the grand staircase and made her way to the drawing room, hoping to break fast with her aunt and uncle.  
She burst into the room, stopping short at the sight of Robert and Eleanor accompanied by Devereux, the Sheriff of Yorkshire, and his son, William, Lord of Bridlington.  
Coming to a halt, Roana wished with all her might that she hadn't entered the room. She had been avoiding William for the past week after his unexpected proposal, which she had no intention of accepting.  
Tall and strapping, with a shock of pale blond hair and a prominent nose, William of Bridlington was known for his womanising ways and his sadistic nature. With a love for hunting, fine wines, and expensive whores, he edged towards disgrace, and his father was keen for him to settle down and marry a noblewoman.  
Roana, as the only heir to the Filey's land, which Devereux coveted, was the ideal candidate.   
"Ah. Lady Roana!" Devereux exclaimed, spotting her. "You must join us. I'm sure you have a reply for my son by now."  
Roana glanced at her aunt and uncle, quickly, then lowered her head, deferentially. "My Lord."  
"You have considered my offer?" William asked, imperiously.  
"Well, I.." She was at a loss for words. In that moment, she couldn't imagine anything worse than marrying William, but how could she reply without offending him?  
Devereux stood and crossed the room to stand before her, a portly figure with a receding hairline and a cruel mouth. Roana had long been wary of the Sheriff of Yorkshire, a ruthless man with a reputation for being a vengeful tyrant.  
"My dear," his tone was kindly, yet his grey eyes were like steel as they bore into hers. "My son is an eligible bachelor. He could provide you with so much, including protection for your family." He gestured towards Eleanor and Robert, who were both looking shell-shocked. Devereux continued. "As I was just saying to Filey here, we wouldn't want a repeat of last night. With my protection and William's protection, I can guarantee that those men will not return."  
Roana stared at him as it slowly dawned on her exactly what he was saying. And it did not surprise her one bit.  
The fire had been down to him! And, unless she was very much mistaken, he was presenting her with an ultimatum - marry William, or the Filey's were at risk of another attack.


	2. No Way Out

"I'm afraid we have been left with little choice in the matter, my dear. And for that, I am gravely sorry."  
Lord Robert of Filey's voice was tinged with regret as he drew Roana to him in a strong embrace. Roana lay her cheek against her uncle's chest and nestled into him, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. A stocky, kindly man with a gentle temperament around the home, Robert had always had the power to soothe away her troubles. But, on this occasion, it would take a lot more than a hug to make things right in Roana's world.  
Robert was correct - she had no choice. She was to marry Sir William and save Filey from Devereux's vile threats. And there was very little she could do about it.  
The barn fire could have been so much worse, and Roana knew that Devereux would carry out his threats if she didn't toe the line. The Sheriff of Yorkshire was a dangerous man. What he lacked in a conscience, he made up for in brutality and extortion, and he was feared by many. Yet he could be benevolent to those who followed his strict rules.  
It suited Robert and Eleanor to stay on his good side, and Roana would not be held responsible for destroying that. She owed them her life, and she would never forget that.  
If it hadn't been for Robert and Eleanor, Roana's life could have taken a very different turn. Born in Nottingham to Robert's brother, Sir Malcolm of Locksley, and his wife, Sarah, Roana had been raised alongside her elder sibling, Robin, until Sarah had died of tuberculosis in Roana's eighth year. Crippled with grief and unable to provide an adequate upbringing for a daughter, Malcolm made the difficult choice to send Roana to Yorkshire and give his brother and sister-in-law the child they so desperately wanted. Unable to conceive, they had welcomed Roana with open arms.  
Roana couldn't complain. Her aunt and uncle had doted on her from the beginning, and presented her with so many amazing opportunities. She couldn't fault any aspect of her childhood, and she would do anything to acknowledge that. If that meant marrying a man she despised, then so be it.  
"It's okay, Uncle Robert," she said, as he released her. "There are worse things than being betrothed to a buffoon, I'm sure. He will provide for me, for one."  
She trailed off, unable to think of another advantage in that moment, and smiled wanly at her aunt.  
"Oh, Roana," Eleanor sympathised. "I know it's not what you want, but William is very eligible. And we are very grateful. Don't ever forget that."  
Roana sighed then rallied, valiantly. "It'll be fine. I can do this. I'd rather not, but nevertheless, I CAN do it, and I will."  
She held a hand out to both her aunt and uncle. "Don't worry about me."  
"But we do," Robert said, taking her offered hand. He looked at her, his gaze stern. "You could have been seriously hurt last night. Why do you continue to defy our wishes by going out at night? It is inappropriate for a lady of your standing to gallivant around the countryside in darkness, and dressed as a man no less! You must curb this disobedience."  
Roana lowered her head, chastised. She knew that Robert and Eleanor disapproved of her night time activities; it was too dangerous for a young noblewoman to be roaming the countryside after hours. Anything could happen to her! Roana was well-versed in the do's and don't of life as a Lady, and one who was the sole heir to Filey, but her heart was restless, and she often felt confined within the trappings of her title. She longed for freedom, and she found it in the saddle at night. But this indulgence would have to come to an end once William took her for his wife.  
There was a knock at the drawing room door, and Eleanor's maid, Agnes, entered.  
"My lord, Sir William of Bridlington is on his way to meet with Lady Roana," she said, breathlessly.  
Roana exchanged glances with her aunt and uncle. "Again? But he has already visited today!"  
Agnes looked flustered. "I have no idea, my lady. His man has just arrived to alert us to Sir William's arrival. He's on his way!"  
"Thank you, Agnes," Eleanor nodded, kindly, giving Agnes permission to leave. She turned to Roana. "He is now your betrothed. You must act accordingly, and welcome his presence."  
"Do I have to?" Roana moaned, then caught her aunt's warning glare. "Alright, alright. I will be on my best behaviour, I promise."  
She arranged herself, primly, on a chair and waited, wondering what William could possibly want for a second time that day. She was tired; last night's ministrations were catching up on her, and she had little patience for unwanted company. But she couldn't turn him away, and she pasted a smile onto her face as he swept into the room, strutting like an overgrown peacock.  
"My lady," he spotted her and approached, taking her hand and bowing low to plant a kiss above her ring finger.  
Roana allowed him to, suppressing the urge to snatch her hand away, breathing deeply and willing herself to remain patient.  
William straightened up and glanced around the room, airily. Robert and Eleanor had made themselves scarce, and William seemed satisfied that they were alone.  
He turned back to Roana. "My lady, I am due in Nottingham tomorrow to visit my cousin, the sheriff of the town. I plan to stay for at least a fortnight, if not longer."  
"Oh!" Roana was pleasantly surprised. "So you will be away for quite some time?"  
William nodded, declining the chair she directed him to and leaning instead against the table by Roana's side. "I will, my lady. And, as my betrothed, I request that you join me on my travels."  
"Wait.. what?" Roana was stunned, but quickly collected herself. "My lord, it is such short notice. I am not sure that I can make it."  
William interrupted her, smoothly. "My lady, I insist." His voice brooked no argument. "There is nothing here that cannot wait, I am sure. I will ensure that your uncle agrees to your absence."  
Roana was gobsmacked. Yet again, decisions were being made for her.  
However, as she struggled to hide her irritation, Roana mulled on William's demands. Would it be so bad, to spend a fortnight in her home town? She had not been back to Nottingham since she was ten, when she had visited briefly to pay her respects after her father had died in a house fire. It would be nice to revisit her childhood home under happier circumstances. It would also be the perfect opportunity to meet with her brother again, after all these years apart.  
Plus, if she accepted willingly, would she not be taking the decision out of William's hands, and regaining control of her destiny? If she could not escape the inevitable, they why not embrace it and take it in her stride?  
Steeling her resolve, she smiled up at William. "I would be delighted to join you tomorrow. What time will we be leaving?"


	3. To Nottingham

Roana was beginning to realise that, while life didn't always go as planned, advantages could still be found in many a situation, no matter how bad it seemed on the outside.   
She could have reluctantly gone with William to Nottingham, and hated every minute of it. Or, she could join him willingly, and use the opportunity to rediscover her roots. By deciding to choose the latter, she made her own life so much easier.   
The following morning, she was eager to set out from Filey, and waited impatiently for William to arrive. Accompanied by her maid, Alice, she soon found herself on the road, seated in a sumptuous carriage and watching Filey slip away as they headed for Goole.   
While Robert and Eleanor were happy that she was prepared to accept her betrothal, they still worried about the journey ahead of her, and her absence from their lives. Roana hadn't spent a night away from her aunt and uncle since she had arrived twelve years ago, a bewildered eight year-old who was missing her mother. But now, in the space of two days, they were losing her to Nottingham, and to William.   
Roana had assured them that this was not the case, and that she would return soon. However, maybe there was a grain of truth in their concern, for she secretly feared that William would not be content to drag the betrothal out, and that a wedding would soon be impending.  
Such was her fate, as a lady and a maiden with a respectable dowry.  
William, for his part, seemed in high spirits during the journey to Nottingham.  
"Like the cat who's got the cream," Alice observed in a hushed tone, her small nose wrinkling very slightly in distaste.   
Roana agreed, but kept her counsel. It was inappropriate, to gossip with the help about her betrothed, and within earshot too. Anything she had to say would be spoken behind closed doors. She hid little from Alice, who had been with her since her twelfth birthday. She saw her more as a companion than a maid, but was under no illusions about the difference in their upbringings. Still, she trusted Alice implicitly, for the girl had yet to let her down.   
William shared the carriage with them for part of the journey, and Roana watched him, covertly, from behind the curtain of her hair while they conversed. It was true: she thought he was an idiot, with the mind of a privileged oaf, but he was an attractive idiot. His blond hair flopped over his forehead in a disarming manner, yet the cut of his lips, far too fleshy to be masculine, was more than a touch petulant. He had a muscular build, yet his eyes were such a dark shade of brown that it was impossible to differentiate between iris and pupil, and Roana found this a little disconcerting. His gaze would often bore into hers with a severity that made her uncomfortable.   
She hoped that she would grow to like him, maybe even love him, in time. Although, at that moment, it seemed like an impossibility, but he could very well have a hidden, softer side, one that she would uncover as they grew closer.  
Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. Either way, she would use their time in Nottingham to get to know him as a person, and hopefully find some common ground; maybe even ignite a spark of interest.  
She sighed, wearily. Her romantic heart would always crave love, but sometimes, it just wasn't meant to be, and the best she could hope for was friendship, or even just tolerance.   
They arrived in Nottingham on the afternoon of their third day on the road. After spending the night at a tavern in the town of Rotherham, William was eager to set out early the next morning, and, for once, Roana found herself agreeing with him.   
The sun was high in the sky as their small convoy clattered through the gates of the castle, and Roana and Alice peered out of the carriage windows in barely concealed awe. William had rode on ahead on his bay stallion, peering imperiously down his long nose at the people of Nottingham as they darted out of his way.   
Situated on a high rock, known hereabouts as Castle Rock, Nottingham Castle was a sprawling fortress built from grey stone, imposing in its position overlooking the town below. As an occasional royal residence, it was certainly a place of interest, and one Roana could vaguely remember visiting as a child.   
Having passed through the huge gates by the gate house, the carriage crossed the lower bailey, heading for the main apartments and the keep. It was market day, and crowds were bustling around the stalls set out throughout the bailey, perusing the wares laid out on display.   
Roana couldn't help but notice the heavy and ominous presence of guards interspersed throughout the throng, and wondered, idly, if there was a reason for this. But she did not have time to dwell on it as the carriage entered the courtyard of the keep and came to a stop.   
"We're here, my lady," Alice breathed, staring out at the building that lay before them.   
The keep towered above them, dark and foreboding and sturdy against the cerulean blue of the sky. A wide staircase lead from the courtyard up to huge double doors, which stood open yet held not one iota of welcome within their portal. The courtyard itself was surrounded by a huge wall topped with battlements, behind which armed guards patrolled on the the wall walk. A raised portcullis was ready to descend and shield the keep from intrusion.   
A small, grey-haired man dressed in black had appeared from the keep doorway and was proceeding down the stairs, smiling widely in welcome. William dismounted and stepped forward to greet him.  
"Must be the Sheriff," Alice mused as William's page opened the carriage door for them to alight.   
"Thanks, Beasley," Roana threw him a smile of gratitude as she stepped out. The young lad blushed deeply but Roana had already moved on to greet their host. Alice, following her mistress, noticed and nodded at him with a wink. The lad blushed even deeper.   
"Ah, Roana." William smiled at her as she approached, a touch of the condescending in his manner. "I'd like you to meet my cousin, Jean-Paul Vaisey, the Sheriff of this good town."  
"My lady." Vaisey turned to regard her, his sharp eyes taking in every inch of her in one sweeping glance. His gaze was cool and analytical.   
"My Lord," Roana inclined her head in greeting. "Thank you in advance for your hospitality. I'm looking forward to spending time in the castle."  
"The pleasure is all mine," the Sheriff replied in a flippant manner. "It is your first visit to Nottingham?"   
"It is," William interrupted to answer for her, and Roana suppressed a smile.   
It was true: William did not know much about her past. A self-important man who was above searching for answers, what he hadn't gleaned from superficial interactions had been filled in with presumptions and hearsay. As far as William was concerned, Roana was an orphan, raised by Lord and Lady Filey, who had only come into existence when he first met her at twelve. Anything before that was of no interest to him.  
It suited Roana. She was strangely private about her past in ways that she couldn't fully explain. Although she understood why her father had sent her away all those years ago, there would always be a small part of her that felt like an abandoned and bereft child, and she had no wish to share that with anyone. Especially not William.   
She couldn't imagine ever opening up to someone like William and revealing the deepest, darkest corners of her heart. 

*****

Having been shown to their rooms and allowed to freshen up after the journey, William and Roana were summoned to the Great Hall, where a sumptuous meal had been laid on. Venison stew, rabbit pie, wheels of cheese, huge hunks of bread, and plenty of wine; just the sight of the filled table had Roana's eyelids drooping. After two and a half days on the road, she was exhausted and couldn't wait to fall into bed later that evening. But, until then, she was required to play the dutiful wife-to-be.  
The Sheriff was quite the character. With his salt and pepper beard and thinning hair, he had the look of a kindly uncle. Yet his eyes were shrewd and his manner was loud, sarcastic, and lacking in any empathy. Roana found him to be outspoken and entertaining, yet there was an air of unpredictability about him that she knew she would have to watch out for.   
He matched William drink for drink, yet, while William gradually became inebriated, slurring his words and growing more animated, Vaisey remained stone-cold sober, his sharp eyes taking in everything around him.   
The food was delicious, but Roana was too tired to eat much. Sipping on a goblet of wine, she watched William, noticing how his gestures grew more expansive with each goblet of wine imbibed. She had heard rumours about his antics when under the influence, and hoped there would no repeat performance here in Nottingham.  
As she was preparing to make her excuses and retire to her room, the Sheriff turned to fix her in his steely gaze.   
"So. Lady Roana. You intend to make an honest man of my cousin?" He indicated William, who was mopping up venison stew with a corner of bread and humming to himself.   
Roana cleared her throat and nodded. "It is true; we are betrothed. It is very new to both of us, and we are in the process of getting to know each other."  
"I'm sure you are," Vaisey grinned in a vaguely unpleasant manner, and his eyes fell very briefly to her bosom before he returned his gaze to her eyes.   
"And when will the happy day take place?"  
"We have not yet set a date," Roana replied at the same time as William, who blustered, "Very soon, cousin. Very soon."   
He burped. Vaisey gave a bark of laughter and raised his eyebrows at Roana.   
"It would appear that your intended is not on the same page as you are, William. Something will need to be done about that."  
Feeling increasingly unsettled, Roana rose from the table and inclined her head to the Sheriff, darting her eyes at William, briefly.  
"I feel that is something my husband-to-be and I should discuss between us, when he is in a better frame of mind. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to my room. The journey here has quite exhausted me."


	4. Locksley

The guest apartments were plush, and Roana's mattress, stuffed heartily with feathers, was the softest she had ever had the pleasure to lie on. Sleep came instantly, deep and dreamless, and she woke early the next morning feeling refreshed and eager for the day to begin.  
There were still unresolved reservations about William niggling at the back of her mind, especially after his drunken behaviour the night before, but she decided to put them to the side for the time being and concentrate on reacquaintancing herself with her home town.  
Exhilarated by the thought of meeting her brother again after so many years, she quickly washed and dressed in a plain but pretty ankle-length tunic the colour of the summer sky. Beneath the skirt, she donned hose, an addition that wasn't normal attire for a lady, but which preserved her dignity while in the saddle.   
Alice arrived as Roana was attempting to pin her long, nut-brown tresses back from her face.   
"My lady, you didn't wait for me." Alice's tone was mildly admonitory as she briskly moved to assist.   
"Alice, much as I appreciate your help, I'm not a baby. I can dress myself," Roana replied with amusement as Alice lifted the hair from around her face and deftly twisted sections, pinning them back securely.  
"Yet I can't seem to style my own hair," Roana mused, wryly, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Thanks, Alice."  
"You're awake early, my lady," Alice pointed out as Roana shrugged into her hooded cloak. "What are the plans for today?"  
Roana grinned at her. "Today, we are on a secret mission," she said, knowing that Alice would be instantly intrigued.   
Sure enough, Alice raised her eyebrows in query, which was the only sign of interest that her deadpan little face would allow. Roana, however, knew her too well, and surmised that her quick mind was already working overtime.  
Alice was very often the voice of reason to Roana's quicksilver mood changes and indomitable hope. The maid hid an unexpectedly astute mind behind her quiet and unassuming persona, as well as a fierce hunger for knowledge. If there was ever a detail that Roana needed to know about a situation or a person, she would consult Alice, and the answer would be with her in no time. Both shrewd and curious in equal measures, Alice's approach was uncompromisingly realistic, and Roana often gave free rein to more romantic notions knowing that Alice was on hand to keep her feet firmly on the ground.  
"We," Roana announced, "are going to meet my family. And, as William isn't aware I have family in Nottingham, we must leave now, before he awakens." 

*****

Even though she had been away for twelve years, the road to Locksley village was embedded in Roana's mind and heart. As she and Alice drew closer, her mood was immersed in nostalgia for a happier time; playing in the forest with her brother, riding out with her father, sewing in the parlour with her mother. No matter how well Robert and Eleanor has treated her, Locksley had been her childhood home, and some things could never be forgotten.   
As they approached the village on horseback, Roana imagined how different her life would have been if her mother had never died, and she had remained in Nottingham. But she couldn't forget the way her father had struggled in the aftermath, and she understood that he had sent her to Filey with only good intentions. She would never regret the life Robert and Eleanor had given her, but part of her heart would always remain in Locksley.   
The village came into view through the forest, and Roana felt a thrill of anticipation. She had not seen Robin in so long. What kind of person had her brother become? She knew of his trials in the Holy Land, fighting alongside King Richard in the war. Had it changed him? And would he recognise and welcome her back home after all these years?   
Laughing out loud, she nudged her mount, Folly, a beautiful chestnut mare from the castle's stables, into a trot and fairly sped into the village, pulling up to wait for Alice as she surveyed her former home.   
It wasn't quite what she had expected. While there were foreseen changes to the village itself, with the addition of buildings and a larger, more robust looking, church, the atmosphere was sombre. Few villagers were gathered in the main village square, and those that were hurried past each other, furtively, intent on their tasks. There was no chatting among them, no shouts of children at play. They almost seemed in fear as they averted their gazes and scuttled out of sight, carrying the tools of their trade. An air of melancholy hung over the entire settlement.   
It was so different to the Locksley that she remembered, and Roana shivered in her saddle. What had happened here to cause such sadness?   
"This is Locksley, my lady?" Alice caught up with her and looked around, her nose wrinkled in puzzlement. "I thought you said it was a happy place."  
"It used to be," Roana replied. "I have no idea what has changed." She shrugged, baffled. "Maybe they are in mourning."  
"Then let us proceed with caution and respect," Alice lead the way forward through the village square at a sedate pace. Roana followed, as ever in wonderment at Alice's wisdom, tact, and patience. All she wanted to do was cross the square at a gallop, eager to meet her brother again after so long, and to rediscover her family home. But the atmosphere in the village was a sobering influence, and she fell in behind Alice, trying to ignore the covert attention they were attracting.  
Locksley Manor stood at the top of the village, four-square and made of stone and dark wood, looking strangely shuttered and closed off from the village, something which had never been the case during her childhood. The house had been inviting back then; windows open, staff and visitors bustling to and fro, a constant aroma of delicious food emanating from the kitchen. Today, it appeared to be empty, cold, and imposing.  
Maybe this is how Robin prefers to live, Roana thought to herself. She hoped not. Robin had always been such a fun and adventurous boy; patiently teaching her how to use a bow and arrow when she was six, always eager to explore the forest with her, and open and friendly to the villager's children. She could not imagine him having changed; however, war could alter a man's outlook on life.   
In the small courtyard that lay before the house, she dismounted and handed the reins to Alice. She noticed that the cobbled ground was spotless, swept clear, yet there were weeds sprouting from the corners of the doorstep.   
As she approached, the front door opened and the familiar countenance of Thornton, her father's steward, appeared.   
"Thornton!" Roana exclaimed, smiling in relief.   
At least some things never changed. Thornton had worked for her father for as long as Roana could remember. He was an essential part of Locksley Manor, and the two were synonymous with each other. Roana could never think of the manor without imagining Thornton, for he had always been a constant in her early life. He had been her father's right hand man, running the house with efficiency and aplomb, always keeping a tight ship, but one that was amenable to young children who were attempting to learn about life.   
He had visibly aged, and his hair was now white, brushed neatly back from his forehead, which was furrowed in consternation. However, his expression quickly changed to delight.   
"My lady!" He opened his arms and Roana collapsed into his embrace, gratefully. "What are you doing here? My, how you have grown!"   
"Hello, Thornton," Roana's voice was muffled in the soft cotton of his shirt; he still smelt of aniseed and boot polish, just like the old days.   
She drew back to look at him properly. "I'm so glad you're still here. I was becoming worried."   
She gestured behind her at the silent village.   
Thornton's expression changed again at her words, and he moved quickly out of the house, pulling the door closed behind him.   
"My lady, you cannot be here. Sir Guy will soon return, and I am afraid he will not be as accommodating."  
"Who is Sir Guy? And where is Robin, Thornton? I heard that he had returned from the Holy Land and I wish to see him."  
Thornton shook his head and began to shivvy her back to her horse. "Robin has been outlawed, my lady. He lives in the forest now. There is a bounty on his head. This is Sir Guy of Gisborne's estate now."  
"Outlawed?" Roana swung round to stare at the old man, outraged. "Whatever do you mean?"  
"You cannot be here, my lady," Thornton had turned a sickly shade of pale, and it dawned on Roana that he was serious. His hands remained outstretched as she hurried to Folly and swung into the saddle. "Please, leave. Quickly. Go to Knighton Hall. Speak to Marian. And avoid the main road. You will not be safe here in Locksley while Sir Guy is lord of the manor. Go now, and Godspeed."


	5. Marian

"Outlawed?" Roana's voice was steeped in disbelief as she and Alice left the village and made for the hidden track that lead straight from Locksley to Knighton Hall. "I cannot believe it. Whatever for?"  
"I have no idea, my lady," Alice replied, nudging her horse into a canter at the sound of approaching hooves. "But let us go and find out before this Sir Guy appears."  
A frequent destination during Roana's younger years, Knighton Hall was home to Lady Marian and her father, Sir Edward, and many a day had been spent travelling back and forth along the hidden pathway through the dense forest that joined the two properties. Roana and Marian had been close childhood friends, and had spent much of their time together before Roana had left for Filey.   
As a youngster, Marian had been a wildly spirited child. Losing her mother to tuberculosis at an early age, she had doted on her father, and he on her. Sir Edward, Baron of Knighton, had been her staunchest supporter, no matter how many scrapes she got herself into, and had instilled a sense of independence in his daughter from an early age. The Sheriff of Nottingham for over thirty years, Edward had been a fair and astute man with a kind heart, and a steely backbone that Marian had inherited. Childhood Marian had inherited, Roana thought, darkly. Hopefully, adult Marian would still possess the same strength and integrity as her younger self. Thornton had vouched for her, so it must be the case.   
However, Roana could not help but worry at the turmoil that she was beginning to unearth. Where was Robin? And what had happened to cause him to be outlawed? Roana needed answers, and hopefully Marian could provide them.  
The horses set a fast pace through the forest, and they left Locksley behind at speed, arriving at Knighton Hall unscathed. At the sound of hooves on the courtyard, a head appeared in an upstairs window, then quickly vanished again. Confident that somebody was at home, Roana dismounted and hurried to the front door, giving it a sharp knock.   
"Marian! It's is I, Roana, formerly of Locksley. Will you not come out to greet an old friend?"   
The door was wrenched open and Marian stood before her; older, far more beautiful, but still Marian. She had always had a delightfully smooth complexion, and the most luxurious wing of raven hair. Roana felt positively dowdy beside her, but it mattered not. She felt only a wave of relief that Marian was here.  
"Roana!" Marian exclaimed in delight. "My old friend! What are you doing here?"  
She enveloped Roana in an ecstatic hug, then called over her shoulder, "Father! It is my old friend, Roana of Locksley! Can you believe it?"  
"Marian, you have not changed at all," Roana returned the embrace, happily. "I am so glad that you are here. We had quite an odd experience at Locksley when I attempted to visit my brother."  
Marian drew back and held her at arms length. "You have been to Locksley?" Her voice was aghast. "But, of course. You must not know about Robin, and Sir Guy.."  
"Roana, my dear," Sir Edward appeared in the doorway, smiling. "What a wonderful surprise."  
He had aged quite considerably in the twelve years since Roana has last seen him, and she barely managed to disguise her shock at his appearance. Where once he had stood tall and proud, he was now stooped, his hair grey and his face drawn. Roana returned his smile with her own.   
"Hello, Sir Edward. Things have certainly changed in Locksley since I was last here."  
"They have indeed, my child." Sir Edward's tone was solemn. "Now, we must bring you and your companion inside. Marian has much to tell you."

*****

No matter the years that had passed, Knighton Hall held a warm nostalgia all of it's own, and, upon entering, Roana was instantly imbued with such a sense of calm and familiarity that the unsettling events in Locksley were pushed into the background. It was like walking into the past; the faded tapestries on the wall, woven by Marian's mother many years before; the fire crackling in the hearth; the fur rugs lining the bare stone floors. Roana recalled rainy afternoons spent playing hide-and-seek with Marian in the many rooms, most of them unused and echoey, yet kept spick-and-span by Sir Edward's housekeeper, Mabel. The former Sheriff and his daughter lead a modest life, not for want of money, but because Sir Edward wanted Marian to display humility, teaching her the importance of coping with life rather than riding on the coattails of privilege. He wanted her to have options in life beyond society's expectations of a young maiden.  
Roana wondered how different her own life would have been if her father had allowed her to remain in Locksley with him and Robin. At the time, however, Sir Malcolm had been thinking only of his daughter, and providing her with the life he didn't think he could offer her. Although her aunt and uncle had given her the best that they possibly could, Roana couldn't help but imagine an alternative life, one that hadn't lead to her brother becoming a virtual stranger.   
The character that Marian described was so far removed from the playful young boy she remembered. Robin was now a man, a crusader; former bodyguard to the king, and now a ruthless outlaw, intent on usurping the Sheriff of Nottingham.  
"Your brother returned from the Holy Land to find Locksley in the hands of Sir Guy of Gisborne and Nottingham suffering under the Sheriff's strict regime. When Robin refused to do Vaisey's bidding by hanging four local men accused of petty crimes, the Sheriff outlawed him." Marian spoke of Robin with a radiant light in her eyes, her tone one of admiration and barely concealed glee. "He rescued the men and they took to Sherwood Forest, forming a gang of vigilantes who rob from the rich and give to the poor." She laughed aloud. "The Sheriff hates him, and longs to kill him, but Robin outwits him at every turn. The villagers love him."  
Not only them, Roana thought to herself with amusement.  
"My daughter admires his cunning nature, yet he leads a dangerous life, one that makes me fear for her at times." Sir Edward looked at Marian in despair.   
"Am I to guess that you and my brother are... close?" Roana inquired, archly.  
Marian laughed again, happily. "Roana, you have always been able to read me. Yes," she nodded, a glow to her face. "Yes, we are close. We were once betrothed, before he went to war. And now he is back.."  
"I fear Robin will lead Mariah astray." Sir Edward spoke earnestly, his expression serious. "She has already jilted Sir Guy at the altar in favour of an outlaw. He will not be happy about this. I am afraid of the consequences."  
Sir Guy, again! Who was this man who could instil such fear into the hearts of the most genuine of people?  
"I keep hearing this name!" Roana exclaimed. "Who is Sir Guy?"  
Marian sighed. "Guy is the Sheriff's master-of-arms. He has a sweet side that not many see, but he is also ruthless and, at times, downright evil. It is true; we were to marry. I made him a promise to wed him when the king returned to Nottingham." Marian shook her head, disappointment etched on her face. "But he lied to me about so many things, and, in the end, I just couldn't go through with it. My heart lies with another." She smiled, blushing prettily.  
"It sounds like you had a lucky escape," Roana exclaimed. "Although I can certainly relate to your former predicament. I am betrothed to Sir William of Filey. It is a disaster, a huge disaster, and one that I can see no way out of."  
Roana hid her face in her hands in despair, shaking her head.   
"Oh, Roana!" Marian said, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Oh, my dear," Sir Edward's voice was kind but contained a degree of worry. "William of Filey is a tyrant, just like his father. However have you got yourself into this mess?"  
Alice spoke up from her vantage post near the window. "My lady had little choice, my Lord. Sir William's father rules Filey with an iron fist, and Lady Roana feared for her aunt and uncle's lives if she were to refuse his hand."  
"I can well imagine," Sir Edward said, grimly. "William is a distant cousin of Vaisey's, and I hear that he is currently visiting Nottingham on business."  
"That is why I am here," Roana replied. "He insisted that I accompany him on his travels. I was given little choice, but have longed to return to Nottingham for many years. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to visit family and old friends." She shrugged, helplessly. "However, I suspect I may have been tricked and that the nuptials will take place in Nottingham, without my aunt and uncle in attendance."  
"Ah, another trickster," Marian nodded, sagely. "Nottingham is rife with them, it would seem." She grinned at Roana. "We have another wedding to put a stop to, then."  
Roana laughed, delightedly, but thoughts of the impending wedding were beginning to fill her with such a sense of foreboding that it was becoming difficult to summon up any feelings other than helplessness and despair. If only Marian could help her, but Roana feared that there was no way out of this.  
"Marian," Sir Edward warned. "Sir William is not a man to be trifled with. He is dangerous."  
Marian smirked, and crossed the floor to peck him lightly on the cheek. "Father, since when has something as trivial as danger ever stopped me?"  
Sir Edward sighed heavily and shook his head, but, before he could draw breath to argue, Alice and Marian both started at noise outside and hurried to the window.   
"It's Guy," Marian hissed. "You must leave, immediately."  
She turned to Roana, her expression serious.  
"I'm assuming nobody knows of your connection to Robin and Locksley," she spoke urgently. Roana shook her head. "Then I suggest you move quickly. Go out the back way. I fear Guy is angry with me and may seek his revenge. It is best that he doesn't know of our connection just yet, as I am afraid it would jeopardise your own safety."  
"We are leaving," Roana said, glancing at Alice, who moved across to join her. "But I must find my brother."  
"Follow the Great North Road through Sherwood Forest. Robin will find you."


	6. Sherwood Forest

As a child, Roana had heard many a story about the ghosts of Sherwood Forest. The tortured souls that roamed the woodlands, spirits of those who had come to an untimely end on the Great North Road. Pixies, sprites, and elves that lurked beneath the canopy of trees, leading the innocent astray and creating confusion and terror.  
Roana had always scoffed at such childish tales, but, as she and Alice ventured through the forest after escaping from Knighton Hall, memories of gruesome fables came back to haunt her in alarming clarity.   
The legend of the nobleman who had come a cropper on his way from Nottingham to Clun, when his horse had bolted and galloped under a low-hanging branch, taking off the nobleman's head; it was said that his headless ghost still roamed the greenwood, perched atop his bolting horse.  
Then there was the rumour of the Milton children who had worked the iron mine at Treeton many years before, and had become trapped when part of the mine had fallen in. They had starved to death, and their spirits still haunted the area, stealing food and other items from unwitting passersby.  
There were many other tales, but Roana did not wish to muse on them at that precise moment. Straightening her back and her resolve, she nudged Folly on, trying to ignore the weakness of her mind, intent only on finding her brother.  
"Is this safe, my lady?" Alice asked, cynically, following close behind. "Because it certainly doesn't feel like it, and I'm far too young to die."  
Roana mustered a laugh at her companion's outspokenness. Sherwood Forest was unnervingly quiet. Not even birdsong permeated the air, making the soft thudding of the horses hooves the only sound. The woodland had grown denser, enclosing them within its leafy womb, and Roana was tempted to urge Folly into a gallop and leave the ominous silence behind.  
Her attention commanded by the sharp crack of a branch in the deep undergrowth, Roana did not see the man step out of the bushes until he spoke.  
"Afternoon, my lady. Going somewhere nice?"  
Roana started and, for a moment, her heart was in her throat, thumping wildly. Folly came to a halt, the man's hand at her bit. He grinned up at Roana, blue eyes twinkling.  
Roana collected herself quickly, and glowered down at him. "Let go of my horse, at once."  
The man shrugged, merrily. "I'm afraid I can't do that, my lady. This is an ambush."   
As he spoke, another figure emerged silently from the thick bushes; a tall, imposing man with wild hair and a bearded face. He carried a huge staff and, like his companion, was dressed in the greens and browns of the surrounding forest, blending in almost completely.  
Were these men compatriots of her brother? She hoped so; if not, she and Alice were in grave danger.   
"I'm afraid I have nothing of value," Roana informed him, her haughty tone masking the growing unease. "I am here on important business."  
The man at Folly's head laughed and looked at his tall friend, jerking his head in Roana's direction. "Have you heard this, John? Business in the forest." He stopped laughing suddenly, and fixed her with a sharp gaze. "I'm not being funny but what business would YOU have in Sherwood Forest?"  
There was a soft thud to her right, and Roana heard movement behind her as Alice's horse moved restlessly. A breeze rustled through the trees, and a magpie chattered nearby. The forest seemed to come to life around them.   
"I am here to see Robin Hood." Roana spoke clearly and imperiously, hoping that her fear did not show. Folly moved restlessly beneath her, sensing the tension in her mistress's body. Roana hoped the men could not hear her heart thumping in her chest.  
This time, both men laughed, long and hard. Roana felt her fear turn to anger as she watched the man at Folly's head. She considered kicking him in the jaw. But, first of all, she needed to find her brother, and these two buffoons may be her ticket straight to his side.   
"You're here to see Robin Hood." The man before her repeated, smirking in amusement. "What does a lady like you want with a common outlaw?"  
"That's none of your business," Roana snapped. "Do you know him? If not, let us pass so we can find him elsewhere."  
"Well, we might know him," the man shrugged again, clearly enjoying himself. "But if we were to take you to him, what do we get in return?"  
"You disgusting..." Swinging Folly to the right, Roana kicked out with her boot, viciously aiming for his head. Taken by surprise, he fell back, then grabbed her foot and tugged. With a yelp, Roana was jerked from the saddle and would have fallen flat on her face if he hadn't caught her. For a moment, she was held close to his chest, and inhaled the scent of woodsmoke on his clothes, before looking up to see his infuriating grin.  
"Well, my lady, this is a very nice offer but.."  
"Oh!" Roana pushed away from him and kicked him sharply on the shin, relishing the moment when he gave a yelp of his own and clutched his leg.   
"Ow! What was that for?"  
She looked down at him, triumphantly. "I think you know what that was for." Turning away in disgust, she approached the big man, fear replaced by indignation. "You! I insist that you take me to see my brother, Robin Hood."  
"Your brother?" Both men repeated, sharing incredulous looks.  
There was a rustle and the bushes parted, revealing a hooded man who emerged silently from the forest, his face in shadows. He came towards Roana, his body language cautious, yet his voice when he spoke was that of a confident, fearless man.  
"Roana, is that really you?"  
Roana breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Robin! Thank God!"


	7. Robin Hood

The past ten years had been testing ones for Robin of Locksley. Orphaned at thirteen when his father, Sir Malcolm, had perished in a fire, Robin had been pushed into a nobleman's role at a tender age, taking over the running of Locksley land and stepping into his father's shoes as Earl of Huntingdon. Times in Nottingham were hard as more and more men were sent to fight in the Crusades, leaving the villages sparse and vulnerable to thieves and outlaws, and Robin was thrust into adulthood early.  
In 1187, aged twenty, Robin was summoned to the Holy Land to fight alongside King Richard as one of the King's guards, leaving his lands largely unprotected. Five years later, wounded and traumatised by his experiences in the war, Robin returned to England to find Nottingham suffering under the iron fist ruling of the new Sheriff, and his land lost to Sir Guy of Gisborne, the Sheriff's Master-at-Arms. Refusing to be a part of the cruel regime, Robin was outlawed by the Sheriff and driven out of Locksley to live in Sherwood Forest with a band of men, each with a bounty on their heads.   
Such trials may have bested a lesser man; Robin, however, seemed to thrive as an outlaw. The confident and resourceful child that Roana remembered was still very much evident in the man who stood before her today. His days as a nobleman may have been behind him, yet Robin still held conviction in his own abilities, and was very much the leader of his small group of outlaws, who clearly looked to him for guidance.  
Physically, he still resembled the child he had once been, yet older. His hair, brown as a nut, fell in a wing over his forehead, and his blue eyes were twinkling as he took her in.  
"My little sister, all grown up!" He exclaimed, looking her up and down. "I hope my men did not scare you." He glanced at his fellow outlaws in amusement, grinning at the smaller man who was still rubbing his shin, his face a grimace of pain. "Although I see you can handle yourself. You okay, Allan?"  
"My lady was too quick for him," Alice announced, airily, braver now that they were out of danger. "He has bad reflexes."  
Robin and the tall, bearded man named John laughed. Allan scowled at them.  
"Bad reflexes, my eye," he said, indignantly. "She took me by surprise." Alice raised her eyebrows behind his back and nodded, sagely. "Anyway," Allan continued. "What's this about a sister? You never mentioned a sister. Have you heard him mention a sister, John?"  
"Nope." John said, gruffly, and Robin laughed again.   
"I've had no reason to. I thought she was living a lady's life in Filey." He looked at Roana, a question in his gaze. "I didn't expect to find her wandering around in Sherwood Forest."  
"I have come from seeing Marian," Roana explained. "She told me where to find you after Thornton turned me away from Locksley. I had no idea my noble brother would be living the life of a heathen."  
"Hey, less of the heathen," Allan said, defensively.   
Robin laughed and spoke to Roana and Alice. "Don't mind him. He doesn't like to be outsmarted by anyone, let alone a girl." Allan huffed and turned away.   
"We cannot stay for long," Roana said, conscious of the time that had passed. "Alice and I will soon have to return to the castle. I wanted to reunite with my brother while I am in Nottingham."  
"You're staying in the castle?" Robin looked intrigued. "You must explain in more depth. But first, let's get off the main road through the forest. Let me show you to the camp."

*****

If Roana had been expecting blankets around a rough campfire, she was pleasantly surprised.   
The outlaws camp was a feat of carpenter wizardry. Hidden by a huge aperture set in the incline that ran down into a shallow valley which opened via a lever situated on the rock face beside it, - Roana could not confess to even beginning to understand how it worked - the camp itself was surprisingly functional and well-organised. To the right was a sleeping area which consisted of wooden frames built to contain eight beds; four on top and four below. These were filled with a variety of blankets and fleeces. To the left, there was a cooking area, with a semblance of a stove top as well as a deep, steel bowl and makeshift fire pit. There was also a number of seated areas fashioned out of what looked like oak.   
The rest of Robin's gang met them at the campsite, appearing out of the surrounding woodland like wraiths, each of them armed and ready for combat. There seemed to be an atmosphere of lightheartedness among them as they jostled one another and joked at each other's expense. They fell quiet at the sight of Roana and Alice.  
"Men," Robin announced. "I'd like you to meet my sister, Roana, and her maid, Alice."  
He gestured to welcome Roana and Alice into the camp, and Roana looked around at the newcomers, blinking uncertainly. They stared back at her in surprise.   
"This is Will Scarlett," Robin introduced, indicating a tall, finely featured young man with a shock of dark hair, who nodded in greeting, shyly. "And Djaq," he continued, motioning towards a small, dark Saracen who appeared to in fact be female. Djaq nodded with a smile.   
"You have already met Little John and Allan A Dale. And you must remember Much." The final outlaw stepped forward enthusiastically, throwing his shield to the side.   
"My lady! What are you *doing* here?"   
Roana laughed in delight. "Much! It is really you, old friend. I had no idea that you still served my brother."  
"Actually, no," Robin interjected, quickly, slapping Much on the back. "Much has been released from his duties and is now a loyal member of my gang. And," he smiled at Much. "My best friend."   
Much seemed to inflate with pride and grinned happily. "Hear that?" he said to Allan, who had rejoined them after securing Roana and Alice's mounts. "He said I'm his best friend."   
"Thanks for the update," Allan replied, sarcastically. "I'll sleep better tonight for knowing that."  
The rest of the outlaws laughed, but Much continued to preen, clearly used to Allan's sharp tongue.  
"I'm sure you are his best friend, Much, after being by his side for so long as his loyal servant," Roana said. Much had been retained by the Locksley family for many years. The son of a local miller who Sir Malcolm had many favourable dealings with, Much had been hired as a servant at eleven to assist with the day-to-day running of Locksley Manor before moving into a personal assistant role to the young Robin. He had always been patient and friendly with Roana, and she never forgot a kindness.   
"Oh, he's loyal, all right," Allan commented. "In fact, we can't get rid of him."  
Much rolled his eyes and looked at Roana. "Ignore him. I generally do."  
There was another murmur of laughter, but this time in Much's favour. Allan shrugged, noncommittally.   
"Come - sit, sit," the Saracen woman, Djaq, had brushed two seats down and gestured for Roana and Alice to be seated. "Robin, I did not know you had a sister?"  
Although she dressed as a boy, Djaq had a beautifully soft and lilting voice, and huge, brown eyes that belied her gender. Her skin was the colour of coffee, and her hair as black as night. She was clearly at home amongst the men of the group, and appeared to own the adored gaze of the young man, Will.   
As Roana accepted a seat, gratefully, while Alice moved to examine the cooking area, Robin spoke. "Yes, I have a sister, one who was sent to be raised by our aunt and uncle in Filey upon our mother's death. I have not mentioned her as I would prefer that she wasn't a part of these troubled times. However," he looked at Roana, eyebrows raised. "It would appear that she has foisted herself upon us, and Nottingham. And I do not know why. Roana?"  
Roana gazed around at the assembled outlaws, a little self-conscious at the attention. "Well," she began, haltingly. "I have to admit, I am not here by choice. My attendance was requested by my betrothed, Sir William of Bridlington."  
"What?" Robin's voice was furious. "You are to marry Sir William? It cannot be." He looked around at the gang. "Sir William of Bridlington is a known enemy of the king, and cousin to Vaisey. He is almost certainly in allegiance with Prince John." Robin's mouth was set in a grim line. "You cannot go ahead with this."  
Roana shrugged, helplessly. "Believe me, brother. I do not want to. But William threatens Eleanor and Robert's home and land, and I owe them my loyalty and protection. Unfortunately, this means marrying a man that I loathe."  
Djaq, Will, and Much looked aghast. Little John thumped his staff on the ground in disgust.  
"It is true," Alice spoke up, blunt as usual, her voice distracted as she rifled through the kitchen area. Much crossed over to remove a jar from her hands. She looked at him askance and addressed the group. "Sir William is a tyrant. I have heard talk of his plotting, and from the horses mouth. But my lady has little say in the matter. He intends to marry her and claim Filey."  
"I can well imagine," Robin said, shaking his head.   
Roana was stunned. Alice knew so much more than she did herself, and that was worrying. She feared that she was walking into the situation unprepared.   
"So, wait a minute," Allan spoke up. "Your sister has shown up, out of the blue, after who knows how many years, and she's getting married to an enemy of the king. Yet we have just lead her to the camp as if everything is normal."  
"Allan, I am sure that Roana will not betray her own brother," Djaq argued, catching Roana's eye.  
"Of course not!" Roana exclaimed. "Allan, I understand your suspicion, but I am not here to betray any of you. I was forced to accompany Sir William to Nottingham, and I took advantage of the inconvenience to revisit my childhood home, and meet with my long-lost brother. Unfortunately, I was not aware of the situation. I apologise if I have jeopardised anyone by coming here, but.."  
She looked at Allan, imploringly, and his gaze seemed to soften as he met hers. He acknowledged it with a small nod and turned away.  
"You have no need to defend yourself, Roana," Robin stated, firmly. "But being here will not bode well for you. You are playing a dangerous game by mixing with outlaws. You could have been followed."  
"Sir William does not know that I hail from Locksley. He does not know that we are related." Roana asserted. "We have not been followed today, but I will be sure to keep watch from now on. I will not lead danger to you."  
Robin nodded, seemingly satisfied, and glanced round at his gang, who visibly relaxed under his gaze. "And what of William's business in Nottingham?"  
Alice, who was foraging around the camp area, picking up and examining various objects, followed closely by Much, who kept taking them off her and replacing them in the correct place, spoke up. "I've heard talk between the Sheriff and Sir William of an army of black knights. They mean to kill the king and his men upon their return. They have Prince John's full approval."


	8. Change of Heart

It was a very subdued Roana that returned to Nottingham Castle from Sherwood that afternoon, with Alice in tow. Meeting with her brother and hearing his story had been quite the eye-opener, and the additional news that Alice had imparted had shocked Roana to her core, so much so that she beseeched Alice to keep her updated.   
Roana was filled with a mass of conflicted feelings. First and foremost was the sense of duty to her aunt and uncle. They had taken her in after her mother had died, and she felt such gratitude towards them. She longed to make them proud, and a communion between herself and William would benefit them immensely.   
However, Roana had always been a romantic at heart, and her childhood dreams had revolved around a love union rather than a marriage of duty. She had no romantic feelings towards William whatsoever. Not even an inkling. When he touched her, she wanted to involuntarily cringe.  
Aside from that, she did not wish to legally bind herself to a traitor to the king.  
Her mind a whirl of doubts and contradictions, Roana attempted to sneak through the castle and shut herself away in her room while Alice collected food from the kitchens, but William intercepted her in the great hall. His blonde hair was brushed neatly back from his face and his eyes bored into her, black as night. She shuddered inwardly.  
"Roana, my dear," he placed a hand on her arm and Roana felt a strongest urge to shrug him off, which she managed to resist. "Wherever have you been?"  
"Hello, William," she replied, coolly. "Alice and I have been taking in Nottingham. It really is a most delightful place."  
William nodded. "My cousin is doing an excellent job here. There is a slight problem with outlaws, but that should be cleared up soon."   
"Oh, really?" Roana said, mildly. "Outlaws, you say? Are they a threat?"  
William cleared his throat, awkwardly, and drew himself up. "You have nothing to fear, my dear, as long as you stay in Nottingham. These miscreants steal from the people in the surrounding villages, leaving them destitute and struggling. They are lead by a former nobleman who returned from the Crusades a changed man." His black gaze was imperious as he stared down at Roana. "He has turned rogue, it would seem."  
Roana was apoplectic. Such lies! She bit her lip, struggling not to react.   
William continued, clearly hitting his stride. "Yes, apparently the war has affected him mentally. The Sheriff has tried to protect the villagers, but his men cannot be in attendance at all times, and I'm afraid people have suffered as a result."  
Roana stared at him in outraged amazement, but before she could retort, there were the sound of footsteps in the corridor and the Sheriff was upon them, with a tall, dark man dressed in black leather looming at his side.   
"Ah, my lady," Vaisey said, looking from Roana to William with a grin that exposed a missing tooth. "We were about to send out a search party for you."  
"Yes, yes, cousin," William replied. "As you can see, she is back, and unscathed. I have just been warning her about Robin Hood."  
The Sheriff glowered, briefly. "Hmm, yes. Robin Hood."   
"He and his men will be captured soon, my Lord," the leather-clad man said in a deep and smooth voice.  
The Sheriff rounded on him. "Really, Gisborne? Because you haven't caught him yet. You keep promising but you NEVER DELIVER." His voice had risen to a roar, and Roana shuffled, uncomfortably, wishing she could slink away.   
This must be the Guy of Gisborne that Marian had spoken of. He did look like a force to be reckoned with, if the look on his face was anything to go by.  
"Maybe we can set a trap for him," William mused, his hand still resting on Roana's arm. "After all, we need to be rid of him before Prince John's visit."  
Roana's ears pricked up immediately. "Prince John is visiting?"  
William looked mortified and Vaisey's death glare in his direction indicated that the news had formerly been a secret. The Sheriff considered Roana for a moment before he spoke again.  
"As William's future wife, I suppose you should know the truth. Yes. Prince John is due to visit. We have had word that the king is losing the war in the Holy Land, and, if he doesn't return home soon, we fear for the future of England. Prince John must prepare for the inevitable."  
"Which is?" Roana inquired.   
The Sheriff shot a smile in her direction that failed to reach his eyes. "That Prince John will take over as king of England upon Richard's death. He must prepare for this alongside his most loyal subjects." Vaisey indicated himself and William, who looked pleased as punch.  
Roana was shocked. "But the king isn't dead!"  
The Sheriff turned away, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. "Not yet, my lady. Not yet."

*****

In the vast castle kitchen, Alice had avoided detection easily and was rummaging through the well-stocked larder, humming distractedly as she collected a small feast for her mistress.   
A slight girl with a sharply-featured, deadpan face and a flame of red hair that she habitually kept covered, Alice spoke little and listened often. Like a silent wraith, she was able to inveigle herself into most situations by going largely unnoticed, for nobody paid attention to the lowly, hired help, especially one who was so nondescript. She used her plain appearance to her advantage, and had become adept at spying on those who expected a lot less of her.   
Life at the castle was intriguing. The dark corridors echoed with secrets and subterfuge, and Alice was in her element. Learning that Lady Roana was related to an outlaw was the cherry on the cake, but there were plenty of layers to keep her occupied, and she liked to busy herself investigating.  
The Sheriff of Nottingham was an interesting fellow. Alice appreciated his dry wit, yet his soul was pitch black and his capacity for evil doings was immense. He had no conscience whatsoever, and this fascinated and horrified Alice in equal measures, for she had never known such uncompromising wickedness in one person. It puzzled her.  
Coming out of the larder, arms piled high with food, Alice stopped short at the sound of a deep, stern voice in the corridor outside, and an unfamiliar man strode into the kitchen, his imperious gaze sweeping over her and away. Alice froze. Who was this man?   
Tall, dark, and handsome in a devastatingly cruel way, he was dressed head-to-toe in black leather, commanding the attention of the room immediately. The castle steward, who had been stood talking to the head cook, snapped to attention straight away, hurrying to his side as soon as the newcomers glare fell on him.  
"Sir Guy! Can I help you with anything?"  
So, this was Guy of Gisborne, the man who Lady Marian had jilted at the altar. Her curiosity piqued, Alice melted back into the larder so she could listen unnoticed.  
"Bennett," Sir Guy greeted the steward, his tone impatient. "I need two rooms making up on the middle bailey. Sir Edward and Lady Marian will be staying at the castle as of tonight."  
"Of course, my Lord," Bennett inclined his head, respectfully. "And how long will they be staying for?"  
"Indefinitely," Sir Guy growled in response. "They will both be under castle arrest, and the Sheriff requires that they are guarded at all times." Sir Guy turned abruptly on his heel and began to stride from the room, his work done.  
"I will get that seen to immediately, Lord Locksley," Bennett was already in action, following him from the room.   
Sir Guy paused in the doorway to deliver his parting shot. "And make sure the rooms are basic. There will be no luxury or comforts for our prisoners."


	9. Allan A Dale

Allan A Dale had never dreamed of becoming an outlaw. As a young child, born to a blacksmith father and a seamstress mother in Ruislip, a small village on the outskirts of London, Allan had secretly fantasised about becoming a troubadour, travelling from village to village with romantic songs of love and adventure. But the idea had soon dwindled away to be replaced by cynicism and disappointment.  
As the oldest son, it was expected that he would learn the family trade, but Allan could think of nothing worse than following in his father's footsteps. Henry A Dale was a drunk and a womaniser. Although highly regarded as a singular blacksmith in the area, quick and efficient at his job, and jovial with his patrons, it was a different matter behind closed doors. Henry was mean, and took his frustrations out on his family.   
Portraying an affable and helpful character in public only added to his frustrations, and he was often bad-tempered in private, and quick with his fists.  
His long-suffering wife, Daisy, was protective of Allan and his younger brother, Tom, but it soon became too much for her. When Allan was nine, she went out to buy milk and eggs, and never returned.  
Henry was furious, and chased his sorrows into the bottom of a tankard. Drunk from morning to night, he quickly lost the confidence of his clientele, and, instead of working, spent his days in the local tavern, and his nights in the bed of whichever whore would take him. He all but forgot about his two sons, apart from when he needed someone to take his anger out on.  
Left largely to their own devices, and often hungry, the boys were forced into a life of petty crime. His dreams of a musical future long since forgotten, Allan became an expert pickpocket and cut-purse on the streets of London, and grew adept at talking his way in and out of all kinds of unsavoury situations. Having learnt the hard way that he couldn't rely on anyone else, he developed a knack for looking out for number one, and for taking what he needed from others whether they liked it or not.  
He and Tom became quite the double act, but their relationship was marred by squabbles and rivalry. Gradually, as the brothers continued their unlawful activities, they were forced to travel north, burning a multitude of bridges behind them, and in 1192, Allan found himself in Nottingham after a spat with Tom, who, as a result, had stolen his horse and his money and disappeared, leaving him with nothing but the clothes on his back and, luckily, his bow and arrows.  
He hadn't been looking to join a gang; in fact, he had been quite happy to continue his career of petty theft and trickery, dodging from con to con, belonging nowhere and everywhere. That was until he was caught poaching by the sheriff's guards near Locksley and sentenced to death by hanging.   
Sat in Nottingham Castle dungeons with three other local men who had been caught thieving, Allan had had time to ruminate on his mistakes. Obviously, the biggest mistake had been getting caught, but this error in his judgement was overshadowed by the more important issue of his impending death. He didn't want to die. He was far too young, and there were still so many things that he hadn't done.   
For someone who had spent the majority of his recent years in blissful ignorance to the feelings of others, Allan began to regret some of the decisions he had made; in particular, not having stayed in Coxdale and continued in the family business. Blacksmithing was a worthy trade, and in much demand. Instead, he had become a criminal, and was now about to hang.  
Not being the most self-aware of people, Allan was unused to such feelings, yet found himself wishing he could go back in time and make different choices. Unfortunately, that was no longer an option; instead, he attempted to make the most of the remaining hours of his life.  
An attractive man with chestnut hair, expressive blue eyes, and a cheeky grin, Allan had previously got through life by promoting his greatest assets - his looks and his wit. But the guards at Nottingham Castle were having none of it. Death was inevitable.   
That was, until Robin of Locksley came along.  
Allan was under no illusions - he owed Robin his life. If he hadn't saved them all that day in the castle, then Allan would be, well, dead. He would always be grateful, and this was why he had decided to stick around and join Robin's gang of outlaws.   
Allan admired Robin immensely. At times, although he would never admit it, he watched him covertly, and envied his easy authority. Robin had the ability to effortlessly inspire faith and commitment in the people around him, and the outlaws trusted him implicitly. He motivated them and they followed his lead enthusiastically and with pride.   
Allan didn't know how he did it. A nobleman with a huge house and land, Robin had returned from the Holy Land to find Nottingham in turmoil, and his rightful place as Lord of Locksley stolen from him. Outlawed by the Sheriff, he had taken to the forest with thieves and criminals, yet he never once complained. He accepted whatever life threw at him, and dealt with it accordingly. If living in the forest was something he had to do, then he would make the most of it. If hiding in dark corners and fighting for justice with a price on his head was what was required of him, then he would embrace it with both arms, and encourage his gang to do the same. To exchange a refined lifestyle, a home, and a comfortable bed for a campsite in woodland without complaint was something to be applauded.  
But, what Robin lacked in materialistic fripperies, he made up for in other, better things, of which he had in abundance. People adored him. They looked up to him, and they trusted him. If they were in trouble, they came to Robin, because they knew that he would help them to the best of his abilities. And he did, with flair. He was nothing if not a showman, and he pulled it all off with aplomb.  
Allan loved him; he loved all of the gang. They were his family, and he would do anything for them. But, on his darker day, he couldn't help but feel a degree of jealousy and resentment.   
Allan would have liked to experience some of the glory once in a while, instead of being just one of Robin's men. He would have liked to be adored, and for people to look up to him and worship at his feet. Not all the time, but every now and again.   
And sometimes, even though he would never admit it, Allan would also have liked to get the girl.  
Allan had never lacked female attention. Living in the forest as an outlaw did little to impede his sex life, and there was always a comely wench in one of the villages to slake his thirst. Secretly, however, these physical encounters often left him feeling a tad disappointed, and he wasn't sure why. As a result, he rarely went back for seconds. He envied Robin's love for Marian. It was all-encompassing and pure, and Allan had personally never experienced that. This had been one of his main regrets as he had sat in Nottingham Castle's dungeon all those months ago, waiting to die.   
Sometimes, he wished he had that kind of relationship. He felt that he was missing out in some way, but, when he looked round at the rest of the gang, he wondered if he should. Nobody else seemed concerned; they threw themselves into outlaw life fully. Little John had turned his back on his family to remain with Robin. Djaq was far from home, yet didn't express any complaints. Plus, she and Will were clearly growing closer as each day passed. And as for Much - well, Much was too devoted to Robin to care about getting married and the like.  
Not that Allan was ready to get married. But it would be nice to have something and somebody to come home to one day. A house and land to call his own. For people to look up to him as a hero, rather than just a member of Robin's gang. And to have some money in his pocket that wasn't immediately handed out to the poor.  
It was because of this that Allan found himself in the Trip to Jerusalem Inn one Tuesday afternoon in May, with a few tricks up his sleeve and the full intention of earning ill-gotten gains. And it was because of this that, after an hour or so of success, he was captured by Guy of Gisborne and thrown into the castle dungeons. Again.


	10. Torture and Traitors

Roana wasn't enjoying life in a castle. Or maybe it was just this particular castle. She felt watched. There were guards everywhere, all of the time, and it was difficult to find any time to herself unless she stayed in her room. And even then, Sir William dropped in more often than Roana was comfortable with.   
Although they were betrothed, it was becoming more and more obvious to Roana that she detested him and couldn't bear to be in his company. Away from Filey and the watchful eye of her aunt and uncle, he had dropped all pretence at congeniality. Instead, he was overbearing and possessive, and, if he put another hand on her, Roana thought she might very well scream.  
She felt trapped. Marrying him was the last thing she wanted to do, but it had been agreed upon now. Any choice she may have had in the beginning was now a distant memory, and the impending nuptials loomed ominously on the horizon like a dark cloud. Although William had not mentioned it, she knew that he would marry her here, in Nottingham, without her aunt and uncle or her consent.   
There was a knock at the door. Please, no! Not him again, Roana thought, desperately.  
"Who is it?"  
"It is Alice, my lady," came the reply.  
Thank God. "Come in, Alice," Roana called, relieved.   
Alice had taken to castle life like a duck to water, slinking about the corridors like a shadow, often overlooked because of her lowly station, which allowed her to accidentally overhear more than one secret conversation - and there were many. Roana welcomed her gossip, if only to relieve the boredom.   
"My lady," Alice slipped in and shut the door behind her, quietly. She looked about her, surreptitiously, as if Roana might be hiding someone in the corners of her room, then moved closer.  
"I have news. Lady Marian and Sir Edward are in the castle. The word is that Sir Guy burnt down Knighton Hall and has brought them here as prisoners of the Sheriff, like I heard him say he would yesterday."  
Roana gasped. "What? I must see them."  
Alice shook her head, vehemently. "You must not, my lady. Not yet. For the moment, they are both confined to their rooms, and attempting to make contact will surely draw attention to you." She lay a hand on Roana's arm. "You must stay away, for your own sake. Nobody can know that you are a Locksley, or affiliated with Marian right now."  
Roana nodded, reluctantly. "You're right, I suppose. But Robin should know about Marian.."  
"That's not everything, my lady," Alice interrupted, her voice hushed. "It is rumoured that one of Robin Hood's men is in the dungeons. He is due to be executed tomorrow."

*****

The castle was a confusing array of halls and walkways and huge, cavernous rooms, and it took Roana and Alice a while to find their way to the dungeons. Disconcertingly, there were a number of guards patrolling the main corridors, and Roana lost number of the amount of times Alice pulled her into a shadowed alcove to hide. The dungeons would not be an area of the castle that a lady would frequent, especially one who was visiting the castle as a guest.   
Luckily, Sir William and the Sheriff had departed on business earlier that day, which meant Roana was free of her husband-to-be's cloying presence and watchful eye. However, nobody was to be trusted in this uncertain environment, especially with Sir Guy of Gisborne in charge.   
Eventually, they came to a huge oak door that lead down into the bowels of the castle, and the dungeons. Placing a finger to her lips, Alice tugged the door open to reveal darkness and humidity, along with an atmosphere of hopeless despair. Roana was horrified, but made to follow Alice, who suddenly shot backwards into her.  
"Oof! Alice, whatever is the matter?"  
"Sir Guy!" Alice hissed, gesturing wildly for her to go back. They scurried back out of the huge door and pushed it closed as silently as possible, then hurried back the way they had come, assuming a semblance of normality as the dungeon door was wrenched open behind them.   
Gathering their wits, they stopped to look out over the castle courtyard as Sir Guy did indeed stride out of the doorway. He was accompanied by a weasel-faced man, and another figure. Glancing over, nonchalantly, Roana was shocked to find herself looking into the blue-eyed gaze of Allan A Dale. He looked weary, his face a mess of welts, yet seemed equally as shocked to see her, and somehow shameful.   
Sir Guy stood tall before him in black leather, his hair a midnight wing. His voice was deep and austere, and filled with derision as he turned to Allan, who dipped his head to look at the floor.  
"Now, get out of here," Guy growled, dismissively. "And don't forget our deal." He suddenly grabbed Allan by the lapel, forcing him to look up. "If you do, I WILL kill you."  
"All right, all right," Allan said, wheedlingly. "I said I'll do it and I will. Trust me."  
Guy looked at him for a long moment, his lip curled in disgust. Then he flung him away. "Get out."  
Guy turned away and began to stride along the corridor, heading towards Roana and Alice. Spotting them, he seemed momentarily stunned.  
"Lady Roana! You should not be in this part of the castle. It isn't safe."  
Behind him, Roana watched as Allan disappeared in the direction of the castle courtyard. She had to find him.   
She turned to Sir Guy. "I apologise, my Lord. I fear we lost our way. I was actually looking for a way out into the castle grounds."  
Guy stared down at her, his expression inscrutable. "It is this way, my lady. Please be careful."  
It sounded like a warning, and Roana grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her away and out into the courtyard. Roana breathed out, deeply.  
"Wow, he is intense," Alice stated.   
"He certainly is," Roana replied, searching the courtyard. In the distance, she saw Allan's figure, hurrying away. "I need to speak to Allan. Keep watch for me."  
Raising her hood, she skipped quickly down the steps and walked as quickly as she could in the direction that Allan had taken.   
Nottingham was crowded and bustling with activity, and she almost lost sight of him, dodging around a group of people before breaking into a run once clear of the castle.  
"Allan, wait!"  
He looked around, startled, then stopped to wait for her, an odd expression on his face. He didn't look particularly happy to see her.  
"What happened to you?" She said, looking at the wounds on his face.  
He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "Got caught by Guy in the Trip Inn."  
"And he let you go?" Roana said, incredulously.  
"Well, yeah. After he had tortured me for a bit." Allan gestured at his face.   
"He let you go," Roana echoed in disbelief. "Knowing that you are one of Robin's men?"  
Allan looked at her and she could see him gathering himself together, devising a suitable reply. In that instant, Roana knew that the next words out of his mouth would be untrue.  
"I convinced him that I wasn't." He said, grinning, opening his arms wide. "He believed me, too."  
A group of guards on horseback appeared from the castle grounds, barging rudely past civilians in their haste. Roana grabbed Allan's arm and pulled him into a side alley, away from prying eyes. She checked they hadn't been spotted before rounding on him, eyes flashing with anger.  
"You're lying."  
Allan gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm not being funny but you don't know me well enough to accuse me of that."  
"I know a liar when I hear one," Roana snapped.   
"I'm not lying!" Allan exclaimed. "Just because you're Robin's sister, don't think you can talk to me like this. I've not had the best of days as it is."  
Roana looked away, attempting to curb her fury. When she looked back at him, her expression was imploring. "Allan, please. I don't know you, but I believe you are a better person than this, otherwise my brother would not trust you. I only have my brother's wellbeing at heart. I don't believe that Guy would have just let you walk away." Her voice softened as she held his gaze. "Tell me the truth. Let me help you."  
Allan stared at her for a moment before exhaling and looking away. "Okay. He wants me to spy on Robin and feed him information."  
Roana exclaimed and threw her hands up to cover her face in despair, moving away. Allan followed her, taking hold of her forearms.   
"I'm not going to do it. I swear. I just wanted to get out of there. I wasn't thinking beyond that. I'd probably have agreed to anything!"  
Roana lowered her hands, slowly. "But what will happen to you? If Guy catches you again.."  
"Don't worry about me." Allan said, firmly, the ghost of a smile on his face. "He won't catch me again."  
"And you'll tell Robin? You aren't just telling me what I want to hear?"  
Allan looked into her eyes and gave a lopsided smile. "I'll tell Robin everything. Trust me."  
There was the rumble of a carriage and the clatter of hooves on the main cobbled street as the Sheriff and Sir William returned, sweeping past with their entourage of guards. Realising that he was still holding Roana's arms, Allan dropped them with a start and stepped back. He cleared his throat, awkwardly.  
"I'm assuming that's your cue to leave."  
Roana sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. And you need to go back to the camp and tell Robin what has transpired. And," she looked shyly at his face. "Have Djaq dress your wounds."  
Allan touched his cheek, wryly. "Yeah. I must look a state." He touched Roana's arm again, briefly. "I promise I'll come clean to Robin. Don't worry."


	11. The Right Choice

Leaving Nottingham by the main gates, Allan heaved a sigh of relief. His whole body ached and stung in equal measures, and he couldn't wait to get back to camp and rest. Guy's jailer had done a number of him, and Allan was just grateful to be leaving Nottingham alive.   
He had been forced to strike up a deal with Guy to secure his release, something of which he wasn't proud. The black knight wanted information on Robin Hood's future activities, in exchange for money. He wanted a spy in the camp, and Allan was the perfect scapegoat. Death, or betray your friends for money. What a choice to have to make!  
Of course, he had agreed to be Guy's spy. Being tied up and burnt with a red-hot poker did that to a man; you tended to agree with anything just to stop the pain. He wanted to live. Guy had backed him into a corner, and Allan had chosen life. And, he had to admit, a secret stash of cash in his back pocket had been an attractive thought.  
Also, proof that he could be someone away from the gang. Someone important.  
Allan shook his head at his own greed. Because that was exactly what it was - greed. Yes, so his first thought had been to save his own skin, but surely that was only natural. Nobody wanted to die before their time. However, in hindsight, he knew that he couldn't betray Robin and the gang for a few measly coins. He couldn't betray them in favour of Guy and the Sheriff. They were the very people that the outlaws were fighting against. He couldn't let Robin down like that.  
Admittedly, upon first leaving the dungeons, he had been so relieved that he would have agreed to anything. If Roana hadn't caught up with him, he couldn't say what his final decision would have been. For this, he felt slightly ashamed. To think that he would have given up Robin's secrets to Guy of all people. It didn't bear thinking about. Robin would probably have killed him upon finding out. Because Robin would have found out; there was no doubt in Allan's mind about that.  
So, he had to come clean. Honesty was not a trait that came naturally to Allan. He had grown used to living on his wits, always ready with a story to absolve him of any guilt. The truth had only ever mattered as something that could be stretched and manipulated to suit himself.   
On this occasion, however, he had no other choice. He had to come clean, because Roana would tell Robin if he didn't. And he wouldn't want to think of the consequences if it came from someone else.   
For probably the first time in his life, Allan had come to the conclusion that honesty was the best policy, and surprisingly, it was because of a woman.   
He allowed himself a moment to think of Roana. She was attractive; he couldn't ignore the fact. But, whereas in any other situation he would have set about charming her into bed for an evening of fun before moving on, he was very aware that he couldn't do that on this occasion. She was Robin's sister, and this meant she was to be respected.  
Allan wasn't used to respecting women. He was very much a man's man and strongly believed that women had their place, and it was either in the kitchen or by the crib. Or in bed. He had been forced to slightly alter these views when it came to Djaq and Marian, who were both ferocious fighters and protected by Robin. Plus, they were both out-of-bounds. Marian was Robin's; there was no doubt in anybody's mind about that. Also, she wasn't Allan's type - far too assertive. As for Djaq, she and Will grew closer by the day, much to Allan's chagrin. He was pretty sure he had liked her first, but maybe not in the same way Will liked her. Allan was happy to concede to his friend on this occasion.   
And then there was Roana. She was also out-of-bounds. For one, she was Robin's sister. And secondly, she was betrothed. Although Marian had been betrothed to Guy and look how that had ended.   
Allan sighed, unsure of where his mind was taking him. Yes, Roana was an attractive woman. Physically, she and Robin were very alike; slim build, hair the colour of autumn leaves, green-blue eyes, although her figure was certainly more shapely. They even had similar mannerisms. Being around Roana felt normal, as if Allan was falling back into a familiar routine, and this could only be because she was related to Robin. There was no other explanation.  
She also made him want to do the right thing by her. Just like Robin, who inspired loyalty in people, apart from the most disloyal. Which Allan had been for the briefest of moments.   
He reached Sherwood Forest, and, bracing himself, made his way to the camp, planning what he was going to say in his head. The raw welts on his ribs were throbbing and his face stung where the skin had broken. He wished he could just go to sleep, but he had some explaining to do.  
The gang were sharing a flagon of cider when he arrived in camp, and, for a moment, he felt like an outsider, a stranger who had just come across a campsite in the woods. But then they spotted him.  
“What happened to you?" Djaq asked, quickly.   
There was no disguising the marks on his face that were already beginning to bruise.   
The rest of the gang looked his way, and Allan felt an overwhelming need to do the right thing by these people; his family. He took a deep breath.  
"Well, you're never gonna believe it.."


	12. The Weaponry

Roana was preoccupied. Confined to the castle grounds and in the restrictive presence of William, she was unable to leave Nottingham for Sherwood Forest, and, as a result, was in an almost constant state of worry about Allan. Had he done the right thing and come clean to Robin about his deal with Gisborne? She dearly hoped so, but there was no way for her to find out.  
William kept a close eye on her, and had paid her a surprise visit before bed the night before, which had left Roana feeling extremely uncomfortable. He had questioned her closely about her whereabouts when she and Alice had left the castle grounds, and Roana got the distinct feeling that he suspected something. Or maybe she was just being paranoid, and he was merely initiating conversation. However, he then attempted to kiss her, and she had had to fight off his advances, claiming a headache.  
"And I don't think it would be appropriate just yet," she told him, moving across the room to put some space between them. He reeked of wine and his behaviour was making her nervous. "We should wait until we are married."  
For a moment, he had glared at her, formidably, and she had held her breath, hoping she wouldn't have to hit him. But then he relented, and left her room, bidding her goodnight. Roana had breathed a sigh of relief, but she knew that he would try again; such was his persistent nature. She would have to be on her guard, and limit the time she spent with him alone.  
It would be difficult. The atmosphere in the castle was tense. The Sheriff was in a foul mood and erupted into fits of temper at the slightest issue, while Gisborne slunk around like a victorious panther, glowering and self-satisfied at the enforced presence of Marian and Sir Edward, who were now firmly ensconced in the castle and under heavy guard.  
Marian's company was a welcome respite from the ominous presence of William, the Sheriff, and Guy, but times were not pleasant for any of them. Marian was furious at her imprisonment and worried for her father's health. Edward had been fragile for a long time, and his condition gradually worsened in the draughty halls of the castle.   
"We cannot remain here," Marian bemoaned, frequently. "My father will deteriorate quickly."  
But she had little choice. Knighton Hall, according to information Alice had received from the guards, was a mere cindered shell, and no longer habitable. Marian and Edward had lost everything, and had nowhere else to go.   
Restless, Roana explored the castle grounds endlessly, waiting patiently for an opportunity to escape and return to the forest. Gisborne had increased the guards in the vicinity, and William stood by his insistence that she remain in Nottingham town. She had little choice but to follow his orders.  
She found solace in Alice's company. The maid was an expert at concealing her presence, and had become accustomed to moving throughout the castle undetected. It was with Alice that Roana discovered the secret routes in and out of the castle, and it was here that she finally met her brother again. 

*****

Throughout both day and night, the castle rang with strange, distant sounds that appeared to emanate from the very bowels of the citadel. The kitchen staff spoke of ghostly beings and tortured souls, but it only took a day of lingering in dark corners for Alice to discover the truth.   
The Sheriff had set up a weaponry beneath the castle, and had taken men from surrounding villages under duress, forcing them to work in terrible conditions while they fashioned a thousand swords of the best quality steel. Who the swords were for, nobody yet knew, but it did not take a genius to surmise that the Sheriff was secretly creating an army.  
Marian was aghast. "We must get word to Robin," she insisted. Roana wished it were that easy. She longed to leave the castle and seek out her brother and the other outlaws, but she feared drawing attention to herself and putting Robin in danger.   
However, word was already out in the villages after men were forcibly removed from their beds at night and taken away in chains. There was little doubt that Robin was already aware. Servants working in the castle gossiped in hushed tones about the anger that was simmering on the outskirts of Nottingham, and a revolt was becoming more and more likely.  
When Roana and Marian attempted to enter the hidden weaponry beneath the castle, worried for the men who toiled within, they were almost caught. The area was heavily guarded and there was no way through without detection. Marian was already in a precarious position with the Sheriff and Gisborne, and did not want to be confined to her room again. They couldn't risk being caught.  
However, the guards could not remain in attendance at all times. One afternoon, there was a renewed sense of energy within the castle grounds as Gisborne prepared his men for action. Something was afoot and Alice was quick to alert Roana to the small army on horseback gathered in the courtyard, lead by Gisborne and the Sheriff. William lingered on the periphery, tall and austere on his bay horse.  
"This is the ideal opportunity to get at the weaponry," Roana murmured to Marian as they watched the army set off, clattering imperiously out of the castle grounds.   
"I couldn't have put it better myself," Marian replied with a smile. "However, let me first check on my father. He suffers greatly today."  
While Marian headed for her father's quarters, Roana made her way to the weaponry, which lay behind a heavy oak door towards the back of the castle, near the laundry room and waste chute.  
The castle was eerily quiet apart from the distant echoes that emanated from the activities below ground. Roana moved silently, keeping to the shadowed sides of the corridors, as Alice had taught her. Reaching a turn in the corridor that lead towards the entrance to the weaponry, she slowed to a halt and peered around the corner.   
There was only one guard remaining, but he was huge. Roana was wary; some of the guards were not very nice at all, and would leer at women as if they were pieces of meat, their language vile and intimidating. She didn't want to get involved in something that she may not be able to handle alone.  
Sighing, Roana drew back, devising her next move. She would wait for Marian, who tended to have a plan of sorts, and was overall much braver than her when it came to dealing with the guards.  
There was a slight movement in the shadows behind her, the faintest whisper of cloak, and, suddenly, a voice spoke, quietly, close to her ear. "M'lady. What are you doing here?"


	13. The Rescue

Heart in her throat, Roana gasped and tried to run, but a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight. She made to kick back, but the voice spoke again, urgently.  
"Roana, calm down. It's me."  
Twisting around, she found herself looking into Allan A Dale's blue-eyed gaze. He grinned and loosened his grip around her waist, leaving his hands resting on her hips.   
"Allan!" She whispered, fiercely. "What are you doing here?"  
Allan shrugged. "Oh, just rescuing some villagers."  
A huge column of shadow shifted and grew behind him and Little John appeared, smiling quickly at Roana. "Allan, come on."  
Placing a finger to his lips and jerking his head in Little John's direction, Allan grabbed Roana's hand and pulled her after him. She hurried to keep up.  
"What's going on? Where's Robin?"  
Allan glanced back at her. "He's at the bottom of the waste chute. We have to let him in."  
In the laundry room, the men unlatched the waste chute and Little John produced a length of rope from beneath his cape. He threw one end of it into the chute, and, within moments, had pulled the rest of the gang up.   
"Roana." Robin said, while the others smiled and greeted her quietly. "How are things looking in there?"  
"There's one guard left at the weaponry," Roana filled them in, quickly. "There were more but something happened this morning, and Gisborne and the Sheriff left with most of the guards earlier."  
Robin and Allan exchanged amused glances.   
"That was down to me," Allan explained. "I told him Robin and the gang were expected in Clun this afternoon to help build the new church. Gisborne thinks he is staging an ambush."  
The gang laughed quietly amongst themselves, and Roana felt a smile light up her face.   
"So, you...?" She said to Allan and then pointed at Robin.  
"Gisborne is getting a taste of his own medicine," Robin clarified, firmly, and Allan smiled at Roana, quashing any doubts she may have had about his integrity.   
She smiled in return, feeling relieved. Deep down, she had known Allan A Dale was a good man beneath the bravado, and that he would think twice before betraying Robin. She was glad her gut feeling had been correct.   
"Let's do this, then," Robin said, looking at them all individually. "Everybody ready?"  
There were nods and murmurs of affirmation as they drew closer for instructions.   
"Ok, Allan, Djaq, and Roana, keep lookout. Will and Much, wait for us to take down the guard at the door and then get inside. John," he eyed the big man, "you're with me, as planned."  
The guard was taken down easily after Little John's staff connected sharply with his jaw. Allan and John trussed him up with the rope while Robin pulled open the huge door. A strong odour of sweat and the stench of burning filled the corridor, and Robin paused at the top of the stairs, listening intently. Satisfied, he jerked his head at Will and Much and they began to descend with John bringing up the rear.  
Roana went to follow them, but Allan put his hand on her arm and shook his head.   
"You heard Robin. Keep lookout."  
"But people down there might need my help," Roana exclaimed.  
"You aren't even armed," Djaq sided with Allan. "You could get hurt. Wait with us for now."  
As she spoke, there was the sound of light footfalls in the corridor, coming in their direction. Allan and Djaq both drew their swords and prepared themselves for attack, while Roana backed away, then ducked into an alcove, wishing she had a weapon.  
"It's Marian and Alice," Djaq hissed.   
It was indeed Marian and Alice, neither of who seemed in the slightest bit perturbed to be faced with outlaws brandishing swords. Alice crossed to stand beside Roana while Marian slowed down, glancing dismissively at Allan and Djaq, who both relaxed their stances.   
"It's about time you lot turned up." She looked at Roana. "Where's Robin?"  
A rush of activity emanated from the dark depths of the weaponry, and they all switched their attention to the door as Will appeared, looking jubilant and out of breath.  
"We're in," he gasped. "Come on!"  
They followed him into the murkiness beyond the door. A wave of heat hit Roana as she entered the darkness and she paused to take a deep breath before continuing. The bodies of two guards were strewn across the steps, and she traversed them, carefully. A third man, a tall and bulking figure in black, was pinned against the wall at the bottom, Little John's staff across his neck, while Robin questioned him, angrily.   
Seeing them enter, Robin gestured into the room behind him. "We need to get this lot out of here now."  
The room was large and lined with long, heavy worktops littered with various tools and weapons. A vast, charcoal fire burned in a grate in the corner, and the whole area was sweltering. The stench of heated iron was heavy in the air and Roana felt lightheaded.  
There were two men per workbench, shackled to prevent them from escaping. A number of the men had wounds around their heads and necks, and a sense of fatigue and hopelessness permeated the thick air.   
Will had acquired keys and was busy unlocking the shackles while Much ushered those released towards the steps. Roana and Marian quickly took over while Allan, Djaq, and Alice struggled to move the unconscious guards on the steps. Much hurried to help them so the route out was clear.   
Back on the upper level of the castle, in the clearer air, the men began to cough, rubbing sore wrists and murmuring their thanks. Marian offered around a pouch of water, speaking quietly to Roana. "They need to leave the castle now for the forest. It isn't safe for them to return to their homes. The Sheriff will be furious."  
"I don't understand why they were all captured to begin with," Roana exclaimed. "It is barbaric to expect anybody to work in those conditions, especially against their will."  
She darted back to the doorway as Much stumbled through, half carrying a tall, fragile-looking man who appeared to have lost consciousness. Together, they managed to move him out of the way and seated him against the wall beside a window.   
"Here." Marian passed the pouch of water to Much and he knelt to support the man's head, emptying a small amount of water into his mouth. The man began to choke before waking fully and gulping the water, greedily.   
"Thank you," he gasped, allowing Much to help him to his feet. "They haven't allowed us water today as punishment for not completing our tasked work." He shrugged, helplessly. "We are villagers, not sword makers. The Sheriff expects miracles from humble folk with no training."  
Much and Roana exchanged furious glances before Much turned to the man. "You are safe now. You've been rescued by Robin Hood."  
The rest of the villagers were helped from the stairway, blinking in the light after having been in the dark for days on end. Robin brought up the rear, shaking his head grimly.  
"The swords are for the new army of black knights," he explained, angrily. "They are preparing for the return of King Richard and the King's Guard, and mean to take them down as soon as they reach the shores."  
"I knew something was going on," Marian exclaimed. "The Sheriff gathers his most trusted people around him, and plots with Prince John to overthrow the king."  
"This cannot happen," Robin said with passion. "I must get word to King Richard."  
"Robin," Will interrupted, urgently, from his vantage point by the window. "The Sheriff is back. We need to leave."


	14. Escape from Nottingham

The Sheriff and his entourage had returned, and his outraged roars could be heard from the courtyard as he flung himself from his horse and marched into the castle, followed closely by his guards.  
Flattening himself against the wall to look out of the window unnoticed, Robin cursed, quietly.   
"We need to get out. Now," he said, urgently. "The waste chute."  
There was a mad rush as the outlaws ushered the rescued men through to the laundry room and began to direct them down the chute. Approaching footsteps could already be heard, echoing throughout the lower levels of the castle.  
"Come with us," Robin said to Roana and Marian, quickly.   
"You know I can't," Marian replied. "I can't leave my father. You know that."  
Robin looked exasperated. "Then leave now, my love, and quickly, before you are seen."  
Roana stepped away, allowing them a moment alone, and approached the chute, cautiously. She was tempted to go with them. The castle was suffocating her; William's ominous presence and the knowledge that she would soon belong to him was suffocating her. She wanted to escape, to leave it all behind. She wanted to lead her own life instead of catering to everybody else's expectations of her. The question was, could she do it?  
As she fidgeted at the entrance to the chute, there was movement beside her and she turned, realising the gang were waiting for her.  
"After you, m'lady," Allan said with a grin, gesturing with a sweep of his hand to the hole in the wall. Djaq smiled at her, encouragingly.   
"My lady," Alice said, in a nervous tone. Roana turned to her, having never heard such emotion in her maid's voice. Alice's expression was frozen, her mouth set in a vaguely stubborn line.  
Roana extended a hand to her, hurriedly. "Come with me."   
Alice paused for the briefest of moments, then shook her head, an imperceptible movement, her gaze stricken.  
Roana nodded in acceptance; there was nothing else she could do. Alice has her reasons for staying, and there was no time to discuss it. "Stay safe. I'll see you soon."  
Nodding, Alice moved back to stand beside Marian. Dashing aside her doubts, Roana climbed into the chute and pushed off. A feeling of euphoria washed through her as she slid downwards, to who knew where. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She had done it. She had taken control of her own life. She was free!  
Luckily, Much was on hand to catch her as she catapulted out of the chute; otherwise, she may well have earned herself a face-full of rubbish.   
"Oh my—" she instantly placed both hands over her nose. The stench was horrendous. She realised they were stood on a heap of castle waste, a mishmash of different, and not at all pleasant, odours permeating the air.  
"Delightful, isn't it?" Much agreed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I do so enjoy our jaunts to the castle."  
They exchanged wryly amused glances, before Djaq plummeted into view, followed by the rest of the gang, who barely seemed to notice that they were wading through waste. Robin stood up and dusted himself off, unconcerned. He walked over to stand in front of Roana, placing his hands on her upper arms and looking into her eyes.   
"Sister, are you sure that you want to come with us? You will give up all of the comforts of the castle to live in the forest?"  
Roana felt a wave of exhilaration. It was akin to the feeling she had experienced when stood at the top of the chute, looking into its depths - a sense of excitement for the unknown, and the knowledge that taking this direction would change things irrevocably. She could not go back now if she wanted to, and she didn't. She could start a new life; begin afresh without the weight of William's attention and expectations heavy around her neck.  
She nodded, decisively. "I'm with you, brother."  
The reaction of the gang was more than she could have hoped for. Little John and Will both nodded in easy acceptance, while Djaq seemed genuinely delighted.   
"Welcome to the gang, my lady," Much said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, let's go."  
As they galvanised into action, Allan hung back ever so slightly and awarded Roana a wide, yet slightly shy, smile and touched her arm to show his pleasure. Although she didn't know him well, this seemed out of character for the Allan she had seen so far, and she felt that she had been afforded a glimpse of the person beneath the sharp wit and sarcasm. It was a lovely thought, and she returned his smile.   
Much had commandeered a horse and cart piled high with hay and the rescued men were soon hidden amidst the load. Little John and Will, drawing their hoods around their faces, climbed into the drivers seat and set off at a fast clip towards Locksley.   
Horses were also tethered nearby, and the remaining outlaws leapt into the saddles.   
"Roana," Robin shouted. "With me."  
But Allan was already there, astride a dapple grey mare, his hand outstretched. Roana took it and allowed him to pull her up to sit behind him.   
"Hold tight, m'lady," he said with a grin, and the mare surged into a gallop as they followed Robin, Much, and Djaq along the dirt track that hugged the back of the castle. Roana wound her arms around Allan's waist and held on for dear life.   
Coming onto the main road out of Nottingham, Robin, who was in the lead, took a hard right onto scrubland, and headed for the forest at a flat-out gallop. Roana heard angry shouting, and, risking a glance over her shoulder, saw William and Gisborne on their horses by the castle gates, staring after the escaping outlaws in outrage.  
"Roana!" William roared, and, even from a distance, she could see the apoplectic expression on his face as his horse wheeled, spooked by his rage. "I will find you. You do not leave me!"

*****

The track through the forest was narrow, and the horses were swift, traversing the dirt track with the ease of familiarity. The sounds of pursuit had long since died away, yet they continued to gallop through the thickening woodland until the track gradually petered out, and a wall of impenetrable bushes stood before them. Robin steered them left into deeper, darker forest, where the trees grew tall around them, blocking out the light and muffling the sound of the hooves on the leaf-littered ground.  
Roana loosened her tight grip around Allan's waist and exhaled with relief. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until then. Her head buzzed with the exhilaration of the fast ride, and the excitement of her escape.   
"You okay back there?" Allan's words vibrated through her chest and she realised with some embarrassment that she was pressed up close to his back, closer than she had ever been to a man.  
Well, not entirely true, she mused. She had hugged her father in the past, and her uncle, Robert, as well as both Robin and Much more recently. But she had never been this close to a male who she felt a degree of attraction to.  
Roana rested a forehead lightly against his back and closed her eyes tight, glad that Allan could not see her burning face. The thrill of her escape has clearly affected her faculties.   
"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, primly, and felt the rumble of his laughter.   
Eventually, what little trail remaining disappeared completely and Robin signalled for them to dismount. They tethered the horses to a beech tree and proceeded on foot, squeezing through thickets of buckthorn and spindle with barely any room to navigate. They moved in silence, the thick blanket of dead leaves and mulch underfoot cushioning their steps. Roana wanted to ask where they were going, but didn't dare break the hush. This certainly wasn't an area of the forest that she was familiar with, from what she could recall anyway.   
The forest ahead opened out into a small clearing, and what Roana, at first sight, assumed to be large, moss-coloured boulders became small dwellings fashioned from wood, stone, and flora. They were set out in a rough semicircle around a fire pit; past them, beside a small grassy area, sat four larger buildings constructed mainly of wood and draped in moss.   
The area appeared to be deserted and had an air of abandonment about it.  
Robin, who was in front, stopped and glanced back at Allan, who put the two forefingers of both hands to his lips and emitted three sharp whistles. Immediately, there was movement from the larger wooden structures, and Little John and Will emerged from one of the deerpelt-covered doorways. They were followed by the men they had rescued from the castle.   
"You took your time," Little John pretended to grouch, and then the outlaws were all laughing, slapping each other on the backs.   
"We did it!" Djaq whooped.  
Robin laughed. "I didn't for one minute doubt that we would," he said, proudly. "I bet the Sheriff is fuming."  
"And William, too," Allan grinned, indicating Roana. He imitated William's upper class accent. "I will find you."  
Roana couldn't help but join in the laughter, but she experienced a niggling feeling of unease as she remembered how furious William had sounded as he yelled after them.   
Reading her expression, Robin caught her eye. "He won't, by the way. And if he does, we will deal with it." He turned to take in the huddled group of rescued men. "Okay, lads. We have work to do."


	15. Second Chance

Only a select few knew of the existence of the hidden settlement in the forest. It had begun life as a smallholding, many years before, built by a woodcutter for his family. It was situated deep in Sherwood Forest, to the west of the village Clun, sheltered by a huge rock face and surrounded by thick, impenetrable hawthorn and privet bushes.   
As the forest law was stringent in Nottinghamshire, the dwelling had been kept hidden, and, upon the woodcutters death ten years previously, the area had remained empty until it was discovered by outlaws - Little John's gang, prior to Robin's arrival.   
Throughout the following ten years, the encampment had been gradually expanded upon, yet used sporadically. It was an ideal bolthole, with room to house around twenty people comfortably, although the amenities were basic. There was a running stream that worked as a well, and sparse room to grow vegetables and herbs; however, it remained undiscovered, and, under the iron fist of Vaisey, this was advantageous.  
The meagre settlement, renamed Second Chance, would now be home to the men rescued from the castle's weaponry. The Sheriff's men would soon be out in force, with the surrounding villages searched and families terrorised until the men were recaptured. Luckily, Robin had thought ahead, and close family were informed of the rescue the day before. As a result, they were already being transferred from their homes to the forest dwelling. Soon, the settlement would be a bustle of activity as the new outlaws rejoined their kin.  
The afternoon passed quickly, filled as it was with activity, and by the time evening fell, the small dwelling was full, and the gang of outlaws could finally relax.   
"Time to go home," Little John insisted, and Robin nodded in agreement.   
"Good job, lads," he said to them all, including Djaq and Roana, who exchanged tired smiles.  
Roana had never been so exhausted in her life. She could have dropped where she stood if her mind hadn't been so alive with the very newness of her situation. Physically, she was flagging, but her mind raced with questions. For a start, what would happen next? Was William looking for her? And, most importantly, she thought as she stifled a yawn, where would she sleep?  
The journey back to the camp was subdued yet purposeful. The villagers had gifted Much with a brace of rabbits in gratitude for the gang's help, and they were eager to return home and eat.  
Robin, Much, and Little John lead the small convoy with the horses. Their quiet conversation filtered back to the others in scraps, but they were too weary to join in. Will and Djaq walked side-by-side in companionable silence, and it seemed only natural for Roana to fall into step with Allan, bringing up the rear.   
"Wishing you were back at the castle yet?" Allan asked with a grin to show he was joking.  
Roana looked at him, deadpan. "Oh god, yes. I'm really missing William and his overbearing and utterly boring conversation," she retorted, surprising herself with the speed of her comeback. They exchanged a glance and both laughed.  
"I'm not being funny but I never really understood what you saw in him," Allan commented, frankly. "I mean, the guy's an idiot!"  
Roana sighed. "I never really SAW anything in him. I just got dragged into a situation that I had no control over, and, before I knew it, we were betrothed." She shrugged. "It wasn't something I particularly wanted."  
Allan fell silent and they trudged on. The forest had, all of a sudden, come alive around them, with the wind rustling through the upper branches of the trees and the birds singing their final songs before nightfall. A magpie chattered nearby.   
"So," Allan said, eventually. "Does that mean you aren't getting married then?"  
Roana looked over at him, sensing a difference to his tone. His face was in shadows, but, when he glanced up and caught her eye, there was something in his gaze that she couldn't quite place. He seemed almost nervous, but that couldn't be right. It was Allan, after all. She couldn't imagine Allan having a nervous bone in his body.  
She grinned. "Not if I can help it."  
His responding smile lit up his face, eradicating any sign of uncertainty that may have existed before. Roana felt a twinge of appreciation deep inside. He really was an attractive man.   
"Good," he said. "Come on, then. Last one to the camp gets to empty the privy."

*****

Dusk had fallen by the time the gang reached the camp, and the shadows had drawn long and dark over the secret dwelling. Little John and Allan lead the horses to a nearby clearing where they would be settled for the night, while Djaq set about building a fire. Will and Much cleared a space to prepare the rabbits, and Robin tidied away the weaponry. They were like a well-oiled machine, working perfectly together and in unison.   
Feeling like a spare part, Roana lingered on the periphery, wondering what to do to help. This was all completely new to her, and she felt a little out of place.   
Sensing Roana's uncertainty, Djaq patted the ground beside her. "Roana, come. I will show you how to light a fire."  
Gratefully, Roana went to join her, sitting gingerly on the dirt before realising she was covered in dust and mud anyway. She was beginning to realise that she was totally unprepared for life in the forest. For a start, she needed suitable attire that wasn't an inappropriate dress. She eyed Djaq's outfit; a tunic and trousers in the colours of the forest. This was exactly the kind of clothing she needed.  
Noticing her scrutiny, Djaq spoke quickly and quietly to avoid drawing any attention. "Are you okay?"  
"Oh, yes, of course." Roana was flustered and laughed, awkwardly. "Sorry, I was just thinking how out-of-place I look in this dress."  
"You can take it off if you like," Allan commented as he and Little John reentered the camp. Roana blushed.  
"Allan," Robin said, warningly, although he was unable to hide his amusement.  
"What?" Allan said, innocently, and everybody laughed, including Roana.  
"Ignore Allan," Djaq said to her, rolling her eyes. "He is all talk."  
"I'm really not," Allan insisted, but he seemed content to be the butt of their joke. As the camp came to life with laughter and camaraderie, he caught Roana's eye and gave an apologetic smile. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, yet touched his arm to show there were no hard feelings.  
"You okay, Roana?" Robin took her to the side a little later, ever vigilant to the happenings in his gang. "The lads can get a little boisterous at times."  
"Its nothing I can't handle," she replied, lightly. "I'm happy to be here."  
He nodded, satisfied. "Good. We have a lot to prepare for. I'm sure William will not give you up without a fight. Therefore, you will have to remain in the camp indefinitely, as we can't risk you being seen." He placed his hands on her shoulders and met her gaze to show his sincerity. "But, as part of my gang, you have our full protection for as long as you wish to be here."  
"Thank you, brother," she replied, gratefully. "You have no idea how much I appreciate that. I intend to remain with you for as long as you will have me."


	16. Hostage Situation

Allan woke early, which was unusual for him. He lay in his bed for a short while, listening to the sounds of the forest around him and ruminating on his thoughts. He could hear somebody pottering about the camp quietly - probably Much, who never seemed to sleep in - while Little John snored lightly in the bed above him. The atmosphere in the camp was relaxed and cheerful after the successful events of the previous day, and he found himself in a better mood than he had been in a while.   
The past few weeks had been difficult. After the initial high that came from escaping certain death at the hands of the Sheriff, taking to the forest as a member of Robin's newly formed band of outlaws had been a novelty that had kept the thrill alive for a long while. Robin was a fearless fighter, and he lead the gang with a fiery enthusiasm that was contagious.   
Only, in recent weeks, Allan's enthusiasm had begun to wane. And when Allan lost his passion for something, it often steered him straight into trouble.   
Fortunately, he had managed to avoid said trouble on this occasion, and he had Roana to thank for that. The second chance that she had presented him with, along with the opportunity to redeem himself in his own eyes as well as in Robin's, had reawakened his zeal for Robin's cause. He realised now just what he would have lost if he had become Gisborne's spy, and he felt proud of himself for coming clean. He just hoped his renewed dedication lasted.  
Yawning loudly, he pushed his blankets to the side and rolled sideways out of bed. He had discovered the hard way that sitting up before getting out of bed could be quite painful. Will might well be a superior craftsman but he had had very limited space to work with when creating frames for eight sleeping areas. While they were comfortable, they left very little room to manoeuvre, and often resulted in a bruised head.  
Mind you, who was Allan to complain? Will's construction was a palace in comparison to the bare forest floor, which was where they had slept previously.   
As expected, Much was awake and tending a fire, accompanied by Roana, who was looking tired and deliciously rumpled. Her mid-brown hair was loose and fell about her shoulders in tousled waves.   
Allan cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away as he joined them. "Morning, all."  
He wasn't quite sure where this attraction to her had come from, but it was like a seed that had engrained itself in his mind, blooming slowly and magnificently. He wasn't entirely sure, not being the most self-aware of characters, but there was a good chance that her presence had contributed greatly to his positive mood on waking.   
Roana smiled at him, shyly, while Much stared in mock amazement.   
"What?" Allan said, defensively.  
"Are you okay?" Much asked, archly. "I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you awake so early."  
"Shut up and make me some food," Allan replied, hotly. Roana laughed at them both, shaking her head.   
Much sniffed. "You can have eggs or bacon. You're not having both."  
"I'll have bacon, please," Roana piped up, keen to defuse the situation.   
"You, my lady, can have both," Much said, graciously.  
Allan gave him a push. "Preferential treatment, is it?"  
Roana muffled another laugh. Seeing Djaq had risen and was beckoning to her, she stood, and, completely unselfconsciously, stretched, raising her arms above her head and arching her back, before hurrying to join her.   
Allan, for a brief moment, was captivated, until Much punched him on the shoulder.   
"Ow! What was that for?"  
Much smirked at him, raising his eyebrows. "You know what that was for."  
Allan glared at him. "Nope. I'm clueless. Enlighten me."  
Much nodded in Roana's direction, smugly, and pointed a bread roll at Allan. "You like her."  
Allan had to give it to him - Much was a lot more perceptive than everybody gave him credit for. There was a surprisingly astute flicker of intelligence somewhere in that head, hidden well behind the inane chatter and the almost constant complaining. But there was no way Allan was going to admit that to him.   
"What are you talking about?" He said, scornfully, before wrestling the bread roll out of Much's hands and taking a huge bite out of it.   
There was the faintest of movement in the morning air and Robin appeared, striding into camp with a grim expression on his face. He was another one who never slept in; a trait that Allan would never understand.  
Robin flung his bow to the side and came to stand by the fire, putting his hands on his hips.  
"Gisborne and his guards are going to Locksley," he explained, quickly. "They are looking for the men we rescued from the castle, and their families."  
At the sound of his voice, Will and Little John awoke and struggled out of bed. Djaq and Roana hurried back into camp, both looking worried.  
Robin glanced at them all, one by one. "We need to keep an eye on the proceedings. Djaq and Roana, you stay here for now. The rest of you, with me."

******

The day was dry and bright as they set out for Locksley, yet there was still the sharp nip of early morning in the air. Allan pulled his cloak around himself, gratefully, and followed Robin as they headed for the village, keeping to the forest paths that hid them from sight. They had a veritable rabbit warren of secret walkways and tunnels throughout the woodland that helped them to pass by unseen, and were often only shared by greenwood fauna. This helped the outlaws to traverse the forest largely undetected, but also meant that it was advisable to watch where they were treading. Much was always stepping in deer scat, far too busy running his mouth to notice where he was putting his feet. Allan sniggered to himself at the thought.  
They could hear the commotion from Locksley before they even reached the village, and Robin glanced back at the gang, briefly. "I guess Gisborne got here first," he said, wryly, before waving them after him as he darted through the back entrance to Tom Scarlocke's barn. From the open-plan frontage, they could view the proceedings in the village square discreetly, and it was a favourite spot for vigilance.   
The commotion seemed to be coming from a small crowd that had gathered in the square, consisting of Gisborne and around seven guards, and a number of inhabitants. The Sheriff and William were on horseback, stood aside from the action like spectators, chatting amongst themselves.   
Gisborne appeared to be questioning members of the community in his own inimitable way; by having his guards hold them in front of him with a sword to their throats while he interrogated them, forcefully.   
"Where has Robin Hood taken Roger Whitlock, Sam Tharcher, and their families?"  
His deep, throaty roar could be heard clearly across the village. From their vantage point, Allan hunkered down beside Robin.  
"Can we take them?"  
"Wait," Robin said, tensely. "Let's see what happens first. Nobody knows where Roger and Sam are. It just depends if Gisborne believes them or not."  
"I don't know, my Lord," the villager he was questioning, a family man called Benjamin Chorley, answered desperately, held tight in the guards grasp. "They were gone this morning, I swear."  
Gisborne gave an audible growl. "Do not lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying, my Lord," Benjamin stammered, his face pale with terror. "I know nothing."  
Gisborne made to grab him by the lapels but was interrupted by the Sheriff, who urged his white steed forward to join the crowd. All attention was suddenly on him.   
"Put him down, Gisborne," Vaisey waved an imperious hand in his Master-at-Arm's direction. Guy shoved Benjamin away from him, and the villager and the guard who held him both tottered, unsteadily.   
"We do not like liars," the Sheriff continued, enunciating each word clearly as if talking to imbeciles. "Somebody in this village knows where those men and their families have gone. If you do not tell us today," he wheeled his horse round to glare at them all. "We will... let you all go and say nothing more about it."  
Bewildered looks were exchanged, and Vaisey laughed, cruelly.  
"A clue: no," he said, self-satisfied. "If you do not tell us, you will be hung."  
There were gasps from the surrounding villagers, and Benjamin's wife began to wail. Little John was furious and made to stand.  
"Robin, we must stop this, now."  
Robin placed a hand on his arm. "Wait. Let us see what happens."  
John glared at him. "Someone will die."  
"Not if I can help it," Robin replied, mildly.   
Benjamin was desperately professing his innocence again while the guard continued to handle him roughly, but Vaisey cut him off, dismissively.  
"Hang him, and anyone else who will not tell us the truth."  
The outlaws looked at Robin, waiting for the order. In the village square, Guy and the guards had begun to construct a makeshift scaffold by tying a noose to a porch overhang. Benjamin was dragged over, struggling and begging for his life. His wife screamed in the crowd as she was held back from running to him by her neighbours.  
"Come on," Robin hissed, and the gang followed him as he began to move closer to the village square, keeping low so as not to be seen. Reaching the overhang of the food store, he stopped, keeping to the shadows, and indicated to the others as he raised his bow and nocked an arrow into place.   
Allan prepared his own bow and moved into position, covering Robin's left side with Will, while Little John and Much took the right.   
As Benjamin was forced to stand on a bucket and the noose tightened around his neck, Robin took aim and released the arrow. It zipped through the air and severed the rope cleanly above Benjamin's head.   
There were gasps and cheers from the villagers as the Sheriff swung round in the saddle and screamed, "Hood! Get him!"  
The sight of the outlaws, armed and ready, stopped the guards in their tracks. Confident that he was protected by his men, Robin strode forward and leapt onto a grain bin to address the Sheriff and his entourage.  
"Leave these people alone. They have no knowledge of the men who escaped from the castle yesterday. They can tell you nothing."  
The Sheriff glowered at him. "Well, why don't you tell me then, Hood?"  
Robin shrugged and smiled. "The men and the families have gone, and that is all I can say. You will have to find someone else to do your dirty work."  
Vaisey had turned bright red with fury. "I don't think you understand, Locksley. I will kill a villager for every day that those men are not returned to me."  
Silent up until that moment, Sir William suddenly kicked his mount into the centre of the square and shouted, "Where is Roana? You took my wife-to-be too!"  
Robin laughed, unkindly, and pointed at William and Vaisey with his bow. "She is our hostage. She will stay with me until a time I see fit. If you harm anyone else in this village, or any others, then she dies."


	17. Djaq

The camp was quiet without the lads. Surrounded on all sides by dense greenwood, the only sounds were birdsong and the breeze rustling through the trees. Roana was intensely aware of how alone they were, and how unprotected they would be if somebody happened upon them. She would have found it more than a little unnerving if it wasn't for Djaq's mellowing presence.   
The Saracen did not seem rattled by anything. She had a steady and patient nature imbued with fierce determination and integrity that made her a formidable ally, and an amazing friend. The other members of the gang clearly adored her, and she, in turn, was ferociously protective of them, so much so that she would rush into battle with enemy a lot bigger than herself to protect her friends without a second thought. That she had taken Roana under her wing so willingly was something Roana would forever be grateful for. Djaq was definitely someone she wanted in her corner.  
Their morning was spent constructively, with Djaq giving Roana a guided tour of the camp and the surrounding area, including the hidden, spring-fed pool where the outlaws bathed and washed their clothes. On the way back, she showed Roana the best places to harvest yarrow, a plant with medicinal properties to help stop bleeding, and how meadowsweet grew in the damp trenches beside the pool, an ideal remedy for stomach issues.   
"How do you know all of this?" Roana asked as they made their way back to camp armed with wild garlic to add flavour to Much's food, and herb Robert, a pretty, pink-flowered plant with a pungent smell that Djaq explained was excellent for repelling insects. "You are like a walking apothecary."  
Djaq laughed. "I take that as a compliment," she said. "My father was a physician. He taught me a lot of things about medical procedures and medicines." She smiled, fondly. "I owe him a lot."  
Roana glanced over at her, inquiringly, and Djaq explained, matter-of-factly, "He is dead. For many years now."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Djaq," Roana said with feeling. "It sounds like he was an amazing man."  
Djaq nodded. "He was."  
They walked in companionable silence for a while until the camp came into sight. Once there, Djaq stored the plants carefully in a wooden crate and dug out an old, tattered cloak, announcing that she would make them into trousers for Roana to wear.   
"You cannot exist in the forest in a dress," she stated. "No matter how pretty it is, it is not appropriate." She eyed Roana, slyly. "And I don't think Allan will mind what you are wearing."  
Roana stared at her, shocked. "What do you mean?"  
Djaq laughed. "Oh, Roana. Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He is like a starving man seeing water for the first time in an age."  
Roana blushed. "I— I hadn't noticed. I mean, I barely know him, and he barely knows me. Surely it isn't true."  
Djaq gave her a chiding look. "You do not have to hide anything from me. You like him too."  
Roana was gobsmacked. She had assumed that her burgeoning feelings for Allan were secret, but Djaq had seen right through her pretence.   
She cleared her throat, nervously. "Well, yes. I do like him. He's very nice."  
Djaq raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "You English and your secrets." She shrugged. "You like Allan. Allan likes you. It is really very simple."  
Roana laughed, self-consciously. Djaq made it sound so simple. And maybe it was, but Roana was uncertain. She had little experience in these matters, and was unsure of how to proceed. She wished she had just half of Djaq's confidence.   
"Is it simple between you and Will, then?" She asked, archly, and watched Djaq's skin darken into a blush at the mention of the carpenter.   
"It is that obvious?" She asked, mildly.  
Roana nodded with a smile, and Djaq sighed. She settled down on the edge of her bed and indicated for Roana to do the same, before beginning to thread a needle.   
"I do not like to rush into things before I am completely certain that they are right for me," she explained. "I have learnt this the hard way. My friendship with Will means too much to me to ruin it."  
Roana sat down beside her and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on them.  
"Tell me," she said, simply.  
"Before coming to England, my home had always been in Acre, in the Holy Land. My father, as I have mentioned before, was a physician. He was very well respected in our community. My mother died when I was young and I grew up with my father and my brother, Djaq." She looked at Roana, shyly. "I took his name and his identity upon his death, but I am getting ahead of myself.  
"I was born Saffiya Farraj in Acre in 1166. My mother was ill for a long time after the pregnancy, and she eventually passed when I was ten. My father was distraught. He had tried all he could to save her, but to no avail.   
"After that, I took on much of my mother's duties. My father was a hard-working man, and he would spend long hours working to save the lives of his patients. As the only daughter, it fell to me to take over the running of the house, but my father and my brother made sure to assist me in my studies. My father wanted me to have options, maybe to follow in his footsteps. My brother was already showing an affinity for war. When I was eleven, he joined the Ayyubid army to fight for our Sultan, Salah ad-Din Yusuf. Times were relatively peaceful, yet the threat of the Christians was ever-present, and, when Salah ad-Din took control of Jerusalem, war broke out.   
"My father could not cope with the stress of Djaq being away. When he caught influenza, he never recovered, and passed away a month later. This was in 1187. I received word two months later that Djaq had been killed in action, stabbed by a Christian soldier. He was only 17.  
"I was devastated. I had no one left. I was completely alone. I remember sitting on my brother's bed, crying, wracked with grief. I had no idea what to do, or where to go. The only life I had known was gone, snatched away from me.  
"In the days that followed, I would not leave my home, and, eventually, my uncle, Sharif, came for me and took me to live with him and his wife, Yasmeena. I was deeply depressed and bewildered, and felt that my world had ended with the destruction of my family. Sharif and Yasmeena helped me to grieve properly, and to honour my fathers memory by living my life again.   
"It was through my uncle that I met Bassam, the Sultan's official pigeon handler. This is a very important job in my country for the Sultan's pigeons are well-trained zejil, trained to fly to a destination and return, and they are exalted as important messengers. Bassam took me on as his assistant, and I fell in love for the first time; with those beautiful birds and their soft cooing and extreme determination, and also with Bassam's son, Kafil.   
"He was older than me by two years; lean and soft-spoken with eyes of the deepest, darkest brown. He had the most beautiful smile." Djaq smiled, wistfully. "He made me believe in living again, and it was agreed that we would marry. I was the happiest I had been in a long time, but, alas, it was not to be. During a siege by the Christians on Acre, Kafil was killed as he left a corn merchant's store. It was not the Christians who killed him, but a fellow Muslim; a mistake, it would seem. And that mistake cost me the light at the end of the tunnel I was in.  
"After that, I was filled with rage at the injustice that continually dogged my life. I cast off Saffia, who brought me nothing but bad luck, and I became Djaq. I left behind my uncle and aunt, and Bassam and the pigeons, and I began work as a ship's mate for a material tradesman. Nobody knew I was a woman, for I dressed in my brother's old clothes, and I took on his mannerisms. I did not allow myself to grow close to anyone for fear of them dying.  
"In 1191, myself and other men that I worked with were caught by the Christians while we were transporting goods from the store to our ship. We were taken prisoner and set sail for England as slaves. This is how I eventually came to meet Robin; he rescued us from the Sheriff, who wanted us to work his iron mines."  
She smiled at Roana. "I have so much to thank Robin for, and the rest of the gang, who have made me feel so welcome. This is why I stay; to fight with my friends against our common enemy. But," she lowered her eyes as melancholy took over her. "I fear for their lives. I cannot lose anyone else that I love. And yes, I love Will. But to admit it may mean losing him. And I can't let that happen again."  
Overcome by emotion at the candour of Djaq's confession, Roana touched a hand to the Saracen woman's arm in solidarity. The very fact that Djaq had opened up to her was heartwarming, yet her obvious fear as she grew closer to Will was saddening. But for how much longer could she deny her feelings and prevent herself from experiencing the love that she so deserved, out of fear of something that may never happen?  
Roana could not live like that. She wanted to experience life vividly, and not let anything hold her back. Yet there was one thing that stood in her way, and that was William. Even though she had left the castle, the thought of her betrothal still loomed large in her mind. It was something that she couldn't run away from, no matter how hard she tried. And, eventually, it would need to be dealt with.


	18. An Afternoon with Much

The lads were exuberant when they arrived back later that day after their defeat of the Sheriff and his men at Locksley. Much was grinning from ear to ear as he bounced back into camp ahead of the others, only to start with shock at the hooded figure stood waiting for him. He immediately drew his sword and shield, only to hear laughter as Djaq emerged from behind the rock face, holding her stomach in mirth. The figure lowered it's hood to reveal Roana, dressed in trousers and a tunic underneath the hooded cloak, all in the colours of the forest.   
"Hello, Much," she said, sweetly. "Did you not recognise me?"  
Much looked her up and down, aghast. "My lady, I could have killed you. And why are you dressed as a man?"  
The girls started to laugh again as the rest of the gang joined them. They seemed surprised at Roana's new attire, yet Robin nodded in approval.   
"Good work," he said. "You needed something more appropriate, now that you are our hostage."  
"I'm your what?" Roana exclaimed, pulling off the cloak and tossing it onto her bed.   
Robin quickly explained how they had encountered William at Locksley, and threatened him with Roana's life if the Sheriff continued to harm the villagers.   
"It seemed to work," he concluded. "For now, anyway."  
"They have left the village?" Djaq asked.  
"Oh, yes," Robin replied with a grin. He looked at Allan, who, tearing his eyes away from Roana's shapely legs in the figure-hugging trousers, affected a pompous tone. "They were outraged."  
The men laughed, clearly happy with themselves and their morning's work.   
"Now, food," Little John said, looking at Much.   
"Why is it always down to me?" Much spoke up, indignantly. "I've been busy too this morning. Somebody else should cook for a change."  
"Nobody else can cook," Will pointed out, mildly.  
"Hmm," Much retorted, glaring at Djaq, who shrugged and laughed.   
"Your English palettes would not be able to handle my people's food."   
"Well, somebody else should at least try," Much said, dramatically.  
Allan punched him lightly on the shoulder, good-naturedly. "Cooking is a woman's job. Now shut up and make us some food."  
The men laughed, bawdily, and Much sniffed at them and turned away, muttering to himself.  
"I'll help, Much," Roana said, crossing over to lay a hand on his arm. He looked at her, surprised.  
"My lady, no! I can cope."  
"It's Roana, Much," she told him, firmly. "And I don't mind. I've picked up some knowledge along the way."  
What she didn't mention was that her scant knowledge had been gleaned from afternoons spent playing in the kitchen at Filey Hall with the cook's daughter, Mabel, rather than any real culinary experience. But, how hard could it be? And Much was grateful, which was all that mattered.  
Much looked at Robin, who smiled and shrugged his acquiescence. He turned back to Roana and grinned, widely.  
"Okay, my— Roana. Thank you."

******

"... and then there was the day that I caught three rabbits in one trap. Well, I say three rabbits, but one of them was actually a rat, which obviously wasn't as big as the rabbits. But I cooked it up the same and nobody knew any difference. Rat meat actually tastes like chicken. Did you know that?"  
Much had been talking constantly since he and Roana had left the camp to check his traps. In fact, he had been talking almost constantly since she had agreed to help with the cooking earlier that day, and there was no sign of him letting up.   
Idly, Roana wondered if it was a nervous trait. Either way, she was happy to let him talk.   
They were walking along one of the old, largely abandoned farmers tracks through the forest, a route that was often used by the outlaws to avoid detection by the Sheriff's men. The trees towered tall and abundant above them, creating a leafy canopy over their heads. Nevertheless, the afternoon sun glanced through the branches, casting patterns of light on the track before them.   
With one ear on Much's chatter, Roana wasn't sure at first if she had heard the surreptitious noise behind them, a stealthy movement in the bushes at the side of the track. She faded Much out and listened. There it was again!   
Carefully, she reached out a hand to touch Much's arm. He stopped talking straight away and looked at her; Roana put a finger to her lips and then indicated to their right with a jerk of her thumb.   
There was a pause as they both listened, before Much began talking again, this time haltingly.  
"I could probably cook up just about anything I caught in the forest; deer, birds, a fox. I've always wondered what fox would taste like.."  
Casually, he pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it into his bow, ready to take aim.   
Preoccupied as they were paying attention to the bushes on the right hand side of the trail, they didn't notice Allan as he doubled back and came out onto the track behind them, approaching them, this time, from the left.  
"Need a hand?"  
"By God's bones!" Roana yelped, whipping round and clutching her chest. Much fired an arrow into the ground in shock. Allan found it all hilarious.  
"Allan!" The relief was evident in Much's voice, along with a grain of anger. "What are you doing here?"  
Allan shrugged, his arms outstretched. "I came to help."  
Much snorted as he tugged his arrow from the dirt and shoved it back into his quiver. "We don't need your help. You can go back to the camp."  
"I'm here now!" Allan protested. "An extra pair of hands and all that." He grinned, winningly. Despite herself, Roana smiled back.   
"He might as well stay, now he's here."  
"Well, okay," Much said, begrudgingly, and pointed his finger at Allan. "As long as you be quiet."  
He started off again along the track and Allan raised his eyebrows in astonishment at Roana, who stifled a laugh. They fell into step with each other as they followed Much.   
"So, he's showing you all of his tricks, is he?" Allan said, conversationally. "How he catches squirrels and stuff."  
In front of them, Much raised his arms in exasperation before letting them drop to his sides. "How many times! Once, I caught a squirrel. Just the once! Yet, you lot won't shut up about it." He swivelled round to look Allan in the eye. "Didn't stop you from eating it, though, did it?"  
Allan shrugged. "Tasted like chicken."  
Much laughed, squabble forgotten. "It did, didn't it?"  
There was a glimpse of movement on the track far ahead, and, next minute, Allan had grabbed Roana's arm and dragged her after Much into the dense forest. They hunkered down, falling quiet.  
In the silence that followed, Roana realised she was holding her breath and forced herself to exhale, slowly. She was hyper aware of Allen's hand, which still curled around her arm, and his own measured breathing, close to her ear. It somehow made her feel comforted, so that, when the guard on horseback came into sight, she wasn't as startled as she had expected she would be.   
At first glimpse, he seemed to be alone, but, before long, there came the soft thud of hooves as a small convoy of five additional guards joined him. They stopped adjacent to the bush Roana, Allan, and Much were hidden under, and began to quietly converse.   
Although she strained to hear, Roana could only catch faint scraps of words, and she attempted to shuffle closer. Leaves scrunched underfoot and Allan tightened his grip on her arm. She glanced   
at him, apologetically, then looked at Much. He met her gaze and gave an imperceptible nod, then disappeared further into the bush, moving silently.  
"Much!" she hissed after him. "Where are you going?"  
"Ssh," Allan said, warningly.   
Back on the track, the guards were looking around at the surrounding greenwood and appeared to be strategising their next move. One of them, who seemed to be in charge, began issuing orders, urging each guard to proceed on foot so they could explore the woodland.   
"The horses will hold us up in such dense flora," he said, self-importantly. "We have a better chance of finding her on foot, and taking her back to Sir William."  
With a jolt, Roana realised they were looking for her. Fortunately, they were not close enough to the camp to be of any real danger, but guards loose in the forest was never an ideal situation.  
Slowly, she drew her hood up and glanced around for Much. They needed to make a getaway, but he had vanished.   
"We need to leave," Allan whispered, but Roana shook her head.   
"Not without Much," she hissed. "Where has he gone?"   
There came the sound of tuneless whistling on the track behind the guards, and the convoy wheeled around as one.   
"You there!" shouted the guard who was in charge. "Don't move. We want to talk to you."  
"You want to talk to me?" came the querulous reply. Allan cursed under his breath, recognising the voice immediately.  
"What is he doing?"   
As the guards retraced their tracks to confront the newcomer, Roana rose to get a better view. It was Much, stood innocently on the track with two rabbit carcasses dangling in his grasp. What was he doing? Surely he realised he was in danger.  
"Who are you?" the head guard demanded to know, imperiously, as they reached Much and surrounded him.   
"Who, me?" Much affected a guileless look. "I am... Allan of Clun, my Lord."  
Beside Roana, Allan rolled his eyes in exasperation, then quickly followed Roana as she began to move closer, picking her way carefully through the bushes.   
"Well, Allan, you are far from home, are you not?" The guard asked. Much shrugged as the guards narrowed gaze fell to the rabbit carcasses. "And I see you have been poaching from the king's land."  
Much began to speak and then looked at the rabbits in his hand, as if realising he had been caught. He met the guards stare with an guilty grin before he swung around and began to run back up the track, heading away from Roana and Allan.   
"Get him!" the guard yelled, and they surged into action, urging their horses after Much.


	19. Little John to the Rescue

It was past noon by the time Little John and Will Scarlett left camp for Nettlestone, armed with silver to dispense to the poor.   
This was by far John's favourite part about being one of Robin Hood's men. He had been an outlaw for the better part of ten years, taking to Sherwood Forest as a dead man to avoid capture, but it was only upon Robin's arrival just over a year ago that Little John began to appreciate what they could achieve, living outside of the law. The benefits that they could offer the community, taken straight from the pockets of the rich and undeserving, was something that warmed John to the core. He believed in Robin's cause completely, and he loved to see the look on the faces of the poor when they were handed a joint of beef or a purse-full of silver, or anything that would transform their lives, even if only for a short period. Whereas before, John had felt shame and disappointment in himself for being caught stealing and choosing to desert his family rather than accept his punishment - now, he felt that his actions were redeemable, and that, eventually, when his time came, God would forgive him for his misdemeanours because of the good they were doing for the poor. Feeding the needy was a salve to his conscience, and, while it could never replace the family he had lost, it helped him come to terms with the lifestyle he had chosen. And that was the best he could ever hope for.  
Little John liked venturing out with Will. The carpenter was sensible and methodical, and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary, which appealed to John's sense of peace. Not that it meant he didn't love the other members of the gang, because he did. But Much could talk the hind leg off a donkey, and trouble seemed to follow both Robin and Allan in equal measures, which, at times, could get quite taxing on the old nerves. It was always nice to go out on an easy drop-off, straight in and straight out, safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't end up in the castle dungeons.  
He should have known that things wouldn't necessarily go to plan when that magpie had hopped onto his bed this morning. Coming out of the forest onto the old farmers route that lead to Nettlestone, Will put a hand out to stop him and they both paused, watching the group of guards gathered around something further up the track. It was unusual to see anyone on these abandoned back routes, let alone a small convoy of the Sheriff's men. Something was definitely afoot, and it was better that they disappeared before the guards were alerted to their presence.   
"Is that— is that MUCH?" Will said in disbelief. Little John took another look.   
It was indeed Much, stood on the track clutching the spoils from his latest hunting trip while the guards interrogated him.   
John and Will looked at each other, aghast, and melted quickly back into the bushes, out of sight of the guards.  
"What is he DOING?" Will was horrified. "Why is he just stood there? They'll hang him, for sure."  
Little John shook his head, wearily. And there he was, hoping for a quiet day.  
"Come on," he said, grimly. They began to move through the greenwood, inching closer to Much and the guards yet keeping low to avoid detection. But they hadn't gotten very far when Much decided to make a run for it, heading away from them in the direction of Nettlestone.  
The guards immediately gave chase.  
Will began to run, dodging lightly through the forest, and John raced after him, trying to keep Much in sight. They were focused so intently on the track that they nearly collided with Allan and Roana, who appeared from out of nowhere.   
"Oh, thank the Lord!" Roana exclaimed, looking relieved to see them. "We need to rescue Much."  
They all looked out onto the track as Much lost his footing and sprawled into the ground. One of the guards was out of his saddle in a flash, hauling Much to his feet by the scruff of his neck.   
"You do realise that there are penalties for poaching on the king's land, don't you?" He said, pompously, grabbing the rabbits from Much's grasp and throwing them to one of the other guards.   
"What, them?" Much tried to look innocent. "They aren't mine. I found them, over there." He gestured vaguely into the forest. "Just lying there, they were."  
"Don't you be lying, now," the guard grabbed him by the lapels, and then paused, scrutinising his face, suspiciously. "Don't I know you?"  
"Who, me?" Much gave a fake laugh. "I don't think we've met."  
"Yes, we have," the guard growled. "You're one of Robin Hood's men."  
Much raised a finger. "Umm, actually.."  
The guard shook him, roughly. "There's no ACTUALLY about it. I recognise your face." He stared at Much, intently. "Where is Lady Roana?"  
"Lady who?" Much said, querulously, at the same time as there was a thud behind him.   
The guards grip suddenly loosened and his face drained of some of its colour as he stared over Much's right shoulder. Something heavy bounced close to Much's ear and the guard slumped to the ground.   
Whipping round, Much came face-to-face with Little John, brandishing his staff and scowling deeply at the rest of the guards. Grinning in relief, Much drew his sword with a flourish and turned to face the guards.   
"Get them!" One of them shouted, and the horses surged forward as Allan and Will erupted from the forest on either side. Reaching up, Allan grabbed the nearest guard and pulled him bodily from the saddle. On the other side of the convoy, Will manhandled a guard of his own, using the butt of his small axe against the guard's helmet, which subdued him instantly.   
In the ensuing melee of loose horses and grappling men, the outlaws fought valiantly and almost cheerfully, easily overpowering five of the guards. The sixth man, however, had skilfully wheeled his horse away from the commotion, unnoticed by the gang. Turning back to scope out the action, he drew his sword and kicked his mount into a thundering canter, heading straight for Much and Little John.  
Allan let out a warning shout, but it was too late. The guard was almost upon Much, sword raised high and ready to fall.   
The arrow seemed to come out of nowhere, whistling through the air and slamming straight into the guards arm. With a yelp, he lurched to the side, dropping the sword and tumbling from the saddle, the arrow protruding from his arm.   
Will finished off the job with a sharp blow to his head, knocking him out.   
Standing amidst the fallen convoy, the outlaws looked to the forest, ready to greet their leader. But it was Roana who stepped from the greenwood with a worried expression on her face, clutching Allan's bow.  
"Is everyone okay?"  
Little John, Much, Will, and Allan looked at Roana in astonishment.   
"Where did you learn how to do that?" Allan said, impressed.   
Roana's brow knitted as she gazed at him, then she seemed to remember the bow in her hands. She handed it back to him with a shy smile and shrugged. "Oh. That. My brother taught me when I was young. I guess some things you just never forget."  
The men exchanged surprised glances that turned into shrugs of acceptance; after all, Robin had taught her, and he was the best. They began to pick their way over the inert bodies of the guards.   
"Anyway, Much," Will said, conversationally. "What did you think you were doing? You could have been caught, or killed!"  
"I was rescuing Roana," Much stated, as if it were obvious. "They were looking for her."  
Allan paused to pick up the rabbit carcasses that had been dropped in the commotion. "It might have been an idea to tell us first. You just disappeared. We had no clue what was going on."  
"Oh, yeah," Much said, thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that."  
They all laughed, more from relief than anything else. "Next time," Little John said. "Leave the thinking and the planning to Robin."


End file.
